Stupid Cupid
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: Last summer, at the End of the Year Masquerade Ball, Sakura found her soulmate. One problem; he was wearing a mask, and there's about twenty guys who could be him. Too bad she has to kiss all of them just to find Mr. Right again.
1. Prologue

**::**

**Stupid Cupid**

**::**

_**Prologue**_

**::**

_"You look beautiful tonight," He told me, leaning down to kiss my hand. I blushed as scarlet as my ballgown, "could a figure so stunning have a name to match?"_

_Alright, I thought, tucking a lock of candy pink hair behind my ear, if he was going to play it smooth, so could I, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's." _

_He smirked at me, eyes crinkling behind his mask. It was too dark to make out any prominent features, but I could tell he was obviously handsome. I mean, just look at that nose! It's prefect!_

_**Right, judge a guy on his nose. **_

_I could practically feel inner rolling her-my?-eyes at me. Mystery Man, as I have so kindly dubbed him, bent down until his face was level with mine, just as the last firework of the night went off in the midnight blue sky above us. _

_Oh, my Kami! He's gonna kiss me! He's gonna kiss me!_

_**Urg, this is too romantic for me! I hate balcony scenes. **_

_If you ruin this-_

_"Well, in that case, I do hope we meet again-" M.M. smiled charmingly, "Cherry Blossom." _

_**Did you hear that? He made fun of our hair!**_

_But I didn't hear inner, as I was too busy being kissed senseless by a man in a black velvet mask and elegant tuxedo. His lips molded perfectly to mine, and his tongue was like silk as it glided my mouth, exploring. My body fit against his perfectly, almost as if we were made for eachother. _

_We only broke apart when air was an absolute nessesity. _

_"I-I should go," I said sadly, lifting the hem of my long red gown so I wouldn't trip on my way back into the ballroom. _

_Mystery Man frowned, "It is quiet chilly out here," he noted casually, and I realized I was right. Our kiss had kept me warm enough, but summer was ending, which meant that nights were chillier. If we stayed out on the balcony any longer, one of us would get sick. _

_He kissed my hand one last time, and then disappeared into the crowd of people back in the ballroom. "Wait!" I yelled, a second too late. Mystery Man was gone, along with the kiss he had stolen from me._

_My Kami, I thought incredulously, I think I just found my soul mate. _

That was exactly two years ago, at the End Of Summer Ball that was thrown at the Uchiha summer estate each year. Since then, I've never kissed another boy.

I fell in love with the man in the mask, and would find out who he really was if it took me all summer. My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm a sixteen year old girl with a mission.

.

.

.

_So? What do you think? Should I go on with this story?_


	2. Summer Girl

**::**

**Stupid Cupid**

**::**

_**Summer Girl**_

**::**

There are many things about Haruno Sakura that could cause a middle schooler to wet their pants in public. But the one thing that everyone in town knew about the young pinkette was this; When Haruno Sakura wants something, she gets it.

Not that the girl was spoiled, she was just determined to reach her goals. If asked about these goals, the pinkette would simply state "I want what I want."

And want she did. In fact, there just happened to be a certain someone she'd been wanting for the last two years. That brings us back to the position Sakura happened to be stumbling in now.

"I'm telling you Ino," The pink haired teen gushed into her phone, all while trying to balance a polka dot suitcase and matching duffle bag on one arm, "This summer is going to be great!"

A pair of dark eyes spotted the pinkette from their bedroom window, and rushed outside to help before she fell backwards and hit her head. That's just what the Uchiha's needed; blood splattered all over their clean driveway.

"But what if one of those boys try something? Are you sure you'll be alright all summer by yourself?" Ino asked concernedly from the other end of the line. It may not seem like it, but the psychotic blond was _very _protective over her friends.

"What? Of course I'll be alright without you girls, pig! Seriously, the guys I'm staying with aren't like that-"

"Aren't like what?" Sasuke interrupted, cutting off Sakura's monologue. The teen grinned widely when she saw him, and immediently dropped her bag and ran up too him.

"Sasuke! I haven't seen you in _forever_. Anyway, I was just assuring Ino that you and Itachi aren't complete man whores like the guys we have back home!" She grinned, not noticing the dark haired boy sweat drop. _She's just as blunt as ever..._

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, picking up her backs and steering Sakura towards the from door.

The pinkette rolled her eyes, "You're such a chatterbox, 'Suke."

"Why are these bags so heavy?" Sasuke whined, trying-and failing-to pull the matching travel set up the front steps.

"I had to put my shoes and clothes _somewhere!" _Sakura explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She ducked into the Uchiha summer estate, avoiding her childhood friend's glare.

"Sakura!" Yelled a handsome guy about two years older then her. The pinkette grinned and jumped into his outstretched arms, laughing when Sasuke came grumbling through the front door.

"Itachi, what are you doing up this early?" The youngest Uchiha sked his brother suspuciously. Sakura, of course, was oblivious of the tension between the two and wandered into the guest bedroom, bags in tow.

"Same reason you are, foolish little brother," Itachi smirked, "I was just excited to see Sakura again. It _has _been over two years."

Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha, who returned his gaze fiercely. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, until Sakura skipped back out of her room and spotted the two brothers.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked them, pulling her waist length hair into a ponytail.

"Nothing," they both snapped. Sakura giggled at how alike the two Uchiha heirs were, and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "C'mon, let's go down to the beach!"

The dark haired teen pulled his gaze away from Itachi and over to Sakura. He noticed she had on nothing but a lime green string bikini and jean shorts. The Uchiha grunted in agreement, fighting back his blush.

Itachi noticed this as well, and his smirk grew into a smug grin. "I'll come too, Sak. In fact, why don't I invite some of my friends over?" He offered.

The pinkette grinned as though he had just made her day, "Awesome idea, 'Tachi! Me and Sasuke will meet you there." She pulled the reluctant teen out of the mansion.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled, wincing as his feet stepped onto the hot sand on his family's private beach. It was right in front of the summer estate, so they could wander over anytime they please.

"Quit whining, you big baby." Sakura teased. She pulled a bottle of suntan lotion out of the straw beachbag she had brought down with them, and shoved it in Sasuke's face in a -behold-this-bitch way.

The pinkette grinned, though her dark haired companion couldn't see as he had a bottle of SPF 40 shoved in his face, "I gots suntan lotion."

"Ah."

Sakura rolled her eyes and layed out her pink beach towel. Sasuke did the same with his blue one, except he plopped down in the shade after finishing the task.

The pink haired teen put a hand on her slim hip, "Get your ass out here, Uchiha."

"Hn."

"C'mon, I need you to put this stuff on my back," She held up the bottle of suntan lotion again, and Sasuke glared at the innocent precaution.

"No," He stated.

"Please!" Sakura begged.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease!"

"_No_."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"What are you arguing about _now_?" Itachi asked, appearing in front of the two teens in record time. Behind him, Sakura could see all his friends had showed up.

_Do ya think it's one of them?_

_**Babe, the only way we're gonna find that out is if you kiss all of them. Are you planning on doing that?**_

_I have no idea. Shouldn't I know him when I see him?_

_**He was wearing a mask. **_

_That one dude is wearing an orange mask..._

_**No, Sakura, just no.**_

"Nothing." Sasuke spat, bringing Sakura back to reality. What were they talking about? Oh yeah, suntan lotion.

"I was just asking Sasuke to rub suntan lotion on my back for me." She said, once again oblivious to the younger Uchiha's glare and Itachi's smug expression.

"Oh, well if that's the case, I'd be happy to do it for you." The dark haired senior offered. Sakura was about to accept, but was cut off by someone else.

"No!" Sasuke protested, totally loosing his cool for a second there (Kami forbid), "I'll do it." He growled, dragging Sakura over to the other side of the beach.

"Sasuke! what's wrong with you?" The enraged pinkette demanded. She was just about fed up with the two Uchihas by now.

"You," Sasuke muttered, thankful that he had gotten _his _Sakura away from Itachi and his dogs. "Lay down," he instructed.

Sakura was about to protest, but noticed the suntan lotion in his hand. She spread out on the towel with her back up, waiting for Sasuke to apply the sun protectant.

It was somehow intimate, the pink haired girl thought, how Sasuke's hands felt along her back, delicately rubbing lotion into each pore so that it wouldn't wash off.

"SAKURA!" A voice suddenly boomed. Before she could protest, Sakura was lifted up from her beach towel and into the arms of one of her best guy friends.

"DEIDARA!" she screamed back, just as ecstatic. Sakura hadn't seen the blue-eyed senior in a while, not since that art course she took last summer with him. All and all, he was like Ino's male counterpart, only more into art and explosives then fashion.

During their little reunion, the rest of Itachi's group (or as they liked to call themselves, the Akatsuki) snuck up on Sasuke to give him a mega wedgie. Too bad for them, the youngest Uchiha did not wear underwear under his swim trucks.

"AH! NOW I HAVE TO BURN MY FUCKING HANDS OFF!" Hidan screamed like a little girl.

"DON'T WORRYM TOBI'S GOT THIS!" Tobi shouted, picking up the silver haired senior and tossing him into the ocean. "Tobi is so proud, they grow up so fast." The mask man said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

Kisame chuckled at this, and watched as Deidara spun Sakura around in a circle. The pink haired beauty giggled and hugged him once more, before turning to Sasori to embrace him.

The blue man smirked to himself. Based on the way each of the boys glared at the other when Sakura turned her attention towards them, this would turn out to be one very interesting summer.

And interesting it would be.

.

.

.

.

"Hello," A smooth voice said from behind my back. I jumped, not expecting anyone to come over to my spot in the shallows. The boys had all started arguing about something or other that I don't care about.

Turning around, I instantly recognized Pein, who I only know because he tutored me in math two summers ago. Pein leaned down and lightly kissed my hand, all the while not breaking eye contact with me.

_Oh, Kami, he has such beautiful eyes..._

_***snort* Sure, if you like creepy purple irises. Besides, shouldn't it be his nose you should check?**_

_They all have perfect noses!_

_**I say we make out with all of them until we find prince charming!**_

_NO. Besides, HE KISSED MY HAND! DID YOU _SEE_ THAT?_

_**Nooooooooo.**_

"Carrot Top!" I spuealed. It was my usual nickname for him, as he had bright orange hair. But then, who am I to talk, my hair is bubble gum pink.

Pein laughed and tugged my hand back towards the mansion. "C'mon, I'll help you unpack your stuff." He offered. For some reason, I felt my cheeks heat up, apparently, the others didn't miss that.

"I'll help too, Sakura-chan, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Me too!"

"Hey, wait up you bastards!"

"I supposed I could be handy."

"Ugh, She's MY best friend. I'll help her unpack."

"Touche, foolish little brother, I think Sakura-chan would rather have my assistance."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm the hotter Uchiha."

It took twenty minutes to brake up the cat fight that ensued.

.

.

.

.

_That's it for now! The more reviews I get, the faster I update ;P_


	3. Into Your Arms

**:: **

**Stupid Cupid**

**:: **

_**Into Your Arms**_

**::**

"Sakura, yo Sak. Wake up!" A bleary eyed Sasuke shook his pink haired guest awake the next morning. After a bit more prodding on Sasuke's side, Sakura finally decided to crack an eye open.

"S-suke?" The pinkette yawned. She stretched her arms out in front of her before fully opening her eyes to glare at her best guy friend. "Did you really have to wake me up? What time is it anyway?"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded at the alarm clock, which blinked 7:25 in big green letters.

"You _BASTARD!" _Sakura snarled. She knew that Sasuke knew that she hated being woken up any time before ten a.m. during summer.

_**What a lovely morning for murder.**_

_Correct, what weapon shall I use on the ice cube?_

But before inner could respond, Sakura noticed something out of the ordinary. "SASUKE, PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!" She screeched.

The youngest Uchiha winced. "Geez, Sakura. Scream a little louder, why don't you? Do you _want _Itachi to think we're doing something up here?" He scolded, then, after a moment of thought "And I'm not naked. I'm wearing boxers."

"Yes, and they're very pretty boxers, but it's too early for me to deal with this. I'm going to take a shower." Sakura announced, getting out of bed and avoiding Sasuke's eyes at all costs.

He raised an eye brow, "Want me to join you?"

Sasuke laughed at his best girl friend's bright red face. She glared menacingly at him and poked his bare chest. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

"Does it really bother you that much?" The dark haired teen asked, sobering up.

"N-no," Sakura stuttered. That didn't satisfy Sasuke, though. He pulled her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, leaning close enough that they were almost mouth-to-mouth.

"Are you sire, _Sa-kur-a_?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura suppressed a shutter. It surprised the shit out of her that he would do this, but the pinkette dismissed it as just teasing. She couldn't fathom the idea of them actually _being together. _

"I'm sure," Sakura pushed him away and slid into the bathroom, blush now completely gone. "See ya later." She teased.

Sasuke smirked at her retreating form, oddly glad that at least one girl could resist his charms.

.

.

O.o

.

.

_What the hell was that! _Sakura mentally freaked once she was safe in the shower. As comforting as the hot water running down her body was, it couldn't stop boys from being confusing.

_Damn, I wish Ino-pig was here..._

_**Who needs a blond when you've got me?**_

_I do! Unless you've suddenly grown a dick, in which case, that would mean that I gr-_

_**Stop right there! Anywho, it's possible that Sasuke was the one at the ball-**_

_NO WAY! THERE'S JUST NO WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE!_

_**You can deny it all you want, but I think we both know who Luke's father is. **_

_Huh?_

_**BITCH. LISTEN TO THE LITTLE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD. **_

_Okay. _

Sakura exited the bathroom ten minutes later smelling like strawberries and vanilla. Her room was thankfully Uchiha-free, so she let the towel covering her body fall to the floor and pulled a red mini skirt and white camisole out of her suitcase.

_Good thing I'm too lazy to hang my clothes up in the closet. _Sakura remarked, yanking the top over her mid-neck length messy pink hair.

It used to be really long, but it just became too much of a hassle for her to do it every morning and keep up with school work. Sakura's parents were very strict about education, and expected the teen to get a 4.03 at least. She was top of her class back home.

Sakura decided to go see if her favorite ice cream place was still open, so she threw on a pair of flip flop and raced down seven flights of stairs. In the front room, the pinkette grabbed Sasuke's letter jacket off the coat rack and slipped it on before heading out the door. She was glad she did, as it was windy today and dark clouds speckled the normally-clear sky.

"Damn, looks like rain..." Sakura mumbled sadly to herself as she wandered down the many roads of Suna. They were in the middle of the fucking desert, why was there rain?

The pinkette reached a block lined with outlets after about fifteen minutes of walking. She slipped into a coffee shop/ book store and bought a caramel latte and book on medicines. Sakura wanted to be a doctor when she grew up, so it was a wise choice.

"SAKURA!" Someone screamed, and the pink haired teen looked up just in time to doge her best friend Naruto's glomp attack.

"Saku...how could you?" The hyperactive blond cried as he hit the hard concrete sidewalk face first. Sakura laughed, he was just the same as ever.

Naruto jumped up grinning. "I can't believe you're back in town! Where are you staying?" He asked excitedly.

"Sasuke's,"

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion, "Then why didn't teme tell me?" The look suddenly changed to one of anger "That _BASTARD!"_

Sakura laughed even harder, glad to know she wasn't the only one calling him that today. After she regained her composure, the pinkette gave Ino's male counterparta once over. _Same whiskers, same eyes, has anything with him changed? _She wondered.

_**Yeah, he's a lot hotter now then when we were twelve. **_

"Hey, Why're you wearing teme's jacket?" Naruto asked suddenly, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. "It was cold outside, and I didn't feel like running back up to the guest room to get mine."

He seemed satisfied with that answer, though there was still a frown on his face. In an attempt to make it go away, Sakura laughed and swatted his arm playfully. "Oh, c'mon, I wear you guy's stuff all the time. I'm pretty sure I even have a pair of your boxers somewhere in my house!" She grinned, not noticing the blush appear on Naruto's face.

"Well, see ya later, Naruto!" Sakura smiled. She pulled the blond into a light hug before skipping off in the opposite direction her was headed.

"Sakura..." Naruto said dazedly while he stared after her retreating figure. He didn't notice when Sasuke came up behind him and wacked him upside the head.

"TEME! I'LL SHOW YOU, BASTARD, CUZ I'M ACTUALLY A NINJA!"

"Hn."

.

.

O.o

.

.

Sakura hummed happily as she walked into her favorite place in the entire world, The Suna Candy Shop. It had every flavor of ice cream known to man, and even some known only to dolphin. And to top it off, Sakura was the only one in there at this time, because, let's face it, nobody else was cool enough to have ice cream at eight a.m.

_**You just keep telling yourself that. **_

_Okay! Nobody else is cool enough-_

_**NOT SERIOUSLY!**_

_How about Dumbledore-y?_

_**I'm about to pimp-slap you to next Easter-**_

"Can I help you?" The redhead behind the counter asked surprising Sakura. She winced at his cold tone of voice.

"Um, yeah, just hold on a sec." Sakura said. She looked over at the different types of ice cream, deciding which one to get. Being in the store made her feel calm, odd as it sounded. The pastel shades were somehow soothing.

"I don't have all day!" The counter boy snaped irritably. _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cage. _

How _dare_this boy ruin her peaceful mood. Oh, this was a good morning for murder, indeed. "I'll order when I'm ready. Don't make me write your name in my Death Note!" Sakura held up her new medical book threateningly.

The counter boy gave her an odd look, but shut his mouth no less.

"I'll have the strawberry shortcake cone!" Sakura chirped happily, pointing at a bowl of ice cream behind the glass. Said glass was the only thing stopping her from shover her entire face in the bowl right then and redhead rolled his eyes at her childish antics.

"Here," He said, handing over the ice cream after she paid. Sakura grinned sloppily and was about to take a huge bite, but was interrupted.

"What's your name?" Counter boy asked, seemingly unfazed by her death glare.

"Tell me yours first," Sakura stuck out her tongue. Gaara smirked at her expression, "Gaara, now tell me your, pinky."

She bristled at the order. "Don't call me pinky, my name's Sakura."

Gaara's smirk disappeared just as the bells that signal a new consumer rung from over the double doors.

"Sakura! I had no idea you were here!" Itachi grinned, draping an arm over the pinkette's shoulders.

_Right, you just happen to be at an ice cream shop at eight a.m. by coincidence. _

_**Bitch. He better get his hand away from mah fatty frozen treat. **_

"Stop talking to the little voice in your head. Come, loved one, let's take a journey!" The older Uchiha grinned like a pedophile. "I can't wait to show you my new car."

Sakura was about to protest, but she just noticed that it was practically storming outside. She was glad that that meant staying inside and watching movies with Sasuke and maybe Naruto, but angry because she hated rain.

Itachi noticed her hesitation and frowned. "There's a storm warning being broadcast, you should go home too-" He pointed at Gaara, "-but we need to leave now. Let's go Sak."

And without waiting for an answer from the thoughtful pinkette, Itachi swept her up in his arms bridal style. "Eek!" Sakura squeaked.

.

.

O.o

.

.

_Okay, that's it for right now. The next chapter is going to be perfect for lots of fluffy SakuXmulti moments, but only if I can get twenty-eight reviews!_


	4. Mr Right

**::**

**Stupid Cupid **

**::**

_**Mr. Right**_

**:: **

Sakura stared at the sight before her. After all, it wasn't every day you saw your best friend lying on top of your other best friend in a very suggestive way.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Sasuke insisted, shoving Naruto off of him. The pink haired teen just smirked in a way that told him she was never going to let them live this down. "Whatever you say, sas-_gay._"

Sasuke looked murderous. "Sakura-chan, I just slipped!" Naruto explained quickly, afraid that his best friend might kill his crush.

"Uh-huh. _Sure_." Sakura winked at them, causing both boys to blush. She didn't notice, however, as her attention had already strayed to the other boys lying casually on the leather couch.

"You guys are here too?" sakrua asked Sasori and Deidara, who just shrugged. Hidan, on the other hand, growled at being ignored.

"No fucking duh, we're all stuck here until this shitty story passes." He bit out. The pink haired teen looked unfazed.

"Cool, we should pop in a movie or something," Sakura said thoughtfully, wondering what kind of film were here at the Uchiha summer manor.

"No can do, the electricity is out." Itachi said, lighing up another candle and setting it on the table.

Sakura frowned. "Well...we could play a game." She suggested.

Sasori raised a brow at her. "What game?"

"My vote is for strip poker, un!" Deidara grinned, his arm shooting up.

"I'm fucking with you on that idea," Hian snickered, raising his hand as well. Sakura glared daggers at both of them.

"No way in hell."

Itachi, the closet pervert, draped an arm over her shoulder and pouted. "Then what would you like to play, Sakura-hime?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment, until she snapped her fingers together and grinned. "Truth or Dare!"

The boys looked at her as if she had just said she wanted to give them all makeovers. Naruto was the first to speak up. "But that's a girl game!"

Sakura shrugged. "I think you're all just too chicken to play." Her gaze landed pointedly on Sasuke's hair, causing a few muffled giggles and a death glare from yours truly.

"Fine. We'll play, but only on one condition," Itachi smirked "_You _have to go first."

Sakura looked like a fat five-year-old on Halloween. "Okay!" She chirped, and turned to her first victim. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

Sasuke sent her a brief glare. Before he could answer, though, the front door slammed open and the rest of Akatsuki stumbled into the Uchiha's well-stocked living room.

"Peace, man." Zetsu mumbled before passing out on the carpet. Tobi, however, came flying at Sakura and glomped her, a bottle of Vodka clearly present in his hand.

"Sakuraaaaaa, Tobi has a jar of dirt." He held up the vodka, which was promptly yanked from his grip by Pein, who took a swing from it and handed the Tobi a _real _jar of dirt, which he drank like a sailor.

"Wha's up my homies," Kisame said, dropping into Sasori's lap. The latter let out a grunt of pain, which was ingnored by the blue senoir as he pulled a six pack of beer from inside his large coat.

"It's, like, stormin' outside," He nodded, handing Deidara a beer. To Sakura's shock and displeasure, he drank it.

"You guys are _dunk!_" She said incredulously. Kakuzu shook his head.

"I wasn't going to waste gas by driving them all home, so I brought them here." He told Itachi, who had somehow obtained the vodka and was drinking generously from it. Sakura gaped at him.

"You _cannot_be serious." She glared. Itachi smiled drunkenly at her, obviously a lightweight.

"Nope, I'm Dumbledore."

Sakura slapped a hand over her forehead.

"Sasuke, you should try this stuff! It's like...magic...ramen..." Naruto slurred, holding a bottle of beer out to his best friend expectently. The boy just raised a dark eyebrow at the blonds antics.

"Should you even be allowed to drink?"

"Dude, you need to (hic) get the Popsicle stick outta your (hic) chicken (hic) butt. I mean (hic) really, how do you (hic) expect to get laid?" Kisame told Sasuke. He was now draped across the couch, head laying on a tipsy Sasori's lap and legs lying where Deidara was sitting.

"I thought he was (hic) gay," mumbled Naruto, finishing off the last of the vodka.

Pein grinned like a rapist and pulled another bottle out from his back pocket. How he had managed to fit it in there, the world may never know.

"It's cherry flavored," He informed them, before taking a huge swing of the obviously yellow-colored substance.

Sakura shook her head at their antics.

"Yo, what were you guys doin' anywho?" Kisame asked the group.

It was Sasuke who answered him. "Playing truth or dare."

Pein snorted. "That's a sissy game, unless-" His voice lowered, "You're playing _Extreme_ Truth or Dare." He grinned.

"Extreme?" Itachi questioned drunkenly, trying to pull a blushing Sakura onto his lap.

The peirced man nodded. "Yup, it's the same thing, only a lot more wild."

"I am _not _playing truth or dare with a bunch of drunks." Sakura declared, pulling away from Itachi and crossing her arms over her chest.

Pein frowned. "No, you're playing _Extreme_ Truth or Dare."

The pink haired teen threw her hand up in the air. "Fine! Do what you want, I don't care!"

The boys all grinned, making Sakura sweat-drop. _What is wrong with these people?_

"Okay, Sasuke, truth or dare?" She asked, who almost immediately replied 'dare.'

Sakura thought about it for a minute, thinking over all the things she could make a drunk Uchiha do. A malisious glint lit up her green eyes when an idea popped into her head. "I dare you to...kiss Naruto."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, disgusted. "I'm not kissing him!" They both said at the said time.

Sakura smirked. "You have to, it's a dare."

"An _Extreme_dare," Pein threw in.

Sasuke was about to argue more, but Hidan kicked him roughly in the back of the head (GET IT GIRL!), causing him to topple over and land on Naruto, lips touching.

They jumped away from each other and made gagging noises. "Wow, I didn't know you two were so...passionate." Both boys glared at the innocent-looking pinkette.

Sasuke smirked. "My turn," He looked around the room, deciding his who would be next. He knew Sakura would love to be picked, so he purposefully chose Itachi.

"Dare," The Uchiha heir said, locking eyes with his brother.

"I dare you to put on one of mom's bras." Sasuke said monotonously, which was impressive, considering Itachi was gaping like a fish.

"You look hot when you do that," Kisame mumbled like a true drunk. Itachi chose to ignore his friend's creepy comment and marched up the staircase determinedly.

The next moment, Itachi strut down the hallway and back into the living room wearing a lacy red bra, complete with complementary thong and heels.

Sasuke shuttered, "That's gonna give me nightmares."

Next to him on the carpet, Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, I'm here to protect you." She puffed out her chest to look more manly, causing the boy next to her to smirk and roll his eyes.

"Hn."

Either way, he blushed and scooted closer to Sakura.

Itachi runway-walked over to where his brother's crush was sitting. "You like?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was glaringly obvious that he was smashed, and Sakura giggled at the prospect of what him and Sasuke's father would think of him two sons now.

"Oh yes, red suits you." She told him, not noticing the blush dusting the oldest Uchiha's cheeks. He made a mental note to wear the color more often.

"OHHH! I GOT A DARE!" Kisame shot up from his spot on Sasori. The redhead shoved him off his lap and onto the floor, but he didn't seem to notice. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

Itachi looked ticked at being robbed of his turn, but Sakura decided that he could go after this. "Dare," She said, expecting something like 'go shove your head in the fish tank.'

Instead, Kisame grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and grabbed the empty vodka bottle from Tobi's unconcious form. He placed it on the carpet in the middle of the room, and turned to a confused Sakura. "I'm going to spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to go into the coat closet with for ten minutes."

"What? No way!" Naruto argued. "My Sakura-chan doesn't want to do that!"

As the boys argued, the pinkette stared, open mouthed, and tried to think of a response. Part of her mind was screaming for her to beat the blue man unconcious, and inner was screaming that he would probably like that and to go through with the dare.

_But I dun wanna kiss a boy!_

_**What if one of them are the boy from last summer?**_

That shut her up. Sakura nodded her approval at Kisame, who grinned again and spun the empty bottle. She closed her eyes.

It seemed like an eternity until the bottle finally stopped, and someone nudged Sakura's shoulder to get her to look. The cap was pointing directly at a shocked Deidara.

They stared at each other for a long moment, before his face broke into a smug smile. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the closet, the rest of the guys glaring daggers at him. Sakura rolled her eyes at their antics.

.

.

**Deidara's In The Closet **

**.**

**.**

"So..." Sakura started, trying to make her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"So..." Deidara said helpfully. Sakura frowned, though she knew he couldn't see it, he was usually a lot more chatty then this.

"Sakura,"

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes."

And before she could even blink, Deidara's lips were on her. He backed her against the wall, running his tongue over her bottom lip. Sakura gasped against his mouth, and he took the chance to slip his tongue in.

Sakura didn't do anything for a moment. Then, adrenaline kicked in and she pushed him away. They stared at each other in the dark for a while, each contemplating the other's actions.

"That was...unexpected." Sakura finally mumbled. To her surprise, Deidara laughed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He smiled, and Sakura thought she just felt her heart sink.

_That means...he's wanted to kiss me for a while. Which means he can't be the guy from the ball._

_**How do you know? **_

_He just said so! Also the kiss, it was..._

Sakura had no idea how to explain it. She got butterflies in her stomach when his lips met hers, but it didn't feel like it did at the ball. Sure, she was way to surprised to feel anything, but she just didn't know how to tell.

Inner was practically rolling her eyes at Sakura's confused thoughts.

_**If you want to find Prince Charming, then you have to know how. I thought you said you'd know his kiss anywhere?**_

_I would-but, Kami, I just don't know! Aren't I supposed to know?_

_**The only way to know is to kiss every guys wh could be him. **_

_What if he isn't even here? _

_**Ugh, this is getting to love-dovey for me. Listen, babe, you have a heart for a reason. Next time you kiss someone, listen to it. Prince Charming is probably looking for you too.**_

_But I'm easy to find! I have fucking PINK HAIR!_

_**Even more proof that he's someone you already know.**_

_So...it could still be Deidara._

Before the shock of the realization could hit her, Sakura and Deidara were yanked out of the closet by a very pissed off Naruto.

"I AM THE RAMENATOR, HEAR ME ROAR!"

.

.

.

.

_Damn straight, Dediara. You hear Naruto roar. And you better review, too._


	5. Get In Line

**::**

**Stupid Cupid**

**::**

_**Get In Line**_

**:: **

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, bonking him upside the head. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Itachi slinked over to where I was beating up Naruto, and slung an arm around my shoulder. "Now Sakura, didn't we teach you to _play nice?" _

He winked at me for some creepy reason, and I gently nudged him off of me. And by gently, I mean I pushed him onto the ground.

Hey, the Uchiha's had a nice carpet.

The sound of lightning striking way too close to the estate made me shiver. Sasori looked up at me, concerned.

"Do you want a blanket?"

"Yes, please," I smiled gratefully when he handed me one. Sasori smirked back, and I remembered, unfortunately, that he was drunk.

"Hey, Sakura, you know what always warms me up?"

I didn't like where he was going with this. "What?" I asked cautiously.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "OH, the usual. Cuddling, holding hands, kissing..._hot_ showers..."

And suddenly, Sasori was lying on the ground next to Itachi. Only this time I was blushing bright red.

I fiddled with the blanket on my shoulders. Hm...maybe I could use it to strangle Sasori...or better yet, Naruto...

Who, of course, had to be the one to break me out of my thoughts with a completely unessesary question.

He gripped my shoulders, "Sakura-chan, ARE YOU STILL PURE?"

I think we all know where he ended up next. That's right...the carpet! Aren't you a smartie?

Ugh, this was all getting to be too much to handle. You'd think I'd know Masked Man just by looking at him. I mean, aren't you supposed to get butterflies when you see the guy you're in love with?

And then a horrible thought came to mind; _What if he doesn't love me?_

What if he didn't want to be found? After all, if he was one of the guys, then isn't pink hair pretty distinguishable? They'd know it was me.

Or would they?

There could be more girls out there with pink hair. Or maybe Masked Man is just scared-

"SAKURA-CHAN! TOBI WANTS FOOOOOOOOD!"

"DON'T BOTHER ME WHEN I'M THINKING!"

"OH SHIT, SHE'S GOING HULK!"

I smacked Hidan upside the head. Now he'll be sorry.

"Sasuke?" I asked sweetly, just to freak him out.

"Hn?" Unfortunately, it worked about as well as his death glare, by now. They're to used to my mood swings.

_**What if Sasuke got a Death Note?**_

_Haha, he'd kill all his fangirls. _

Then I remembered something. Didn't _I _use to be a fangirl? But that was a long time ago, back before we were even friends.

He poked me, and I jolted back to reality. "Sakura?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Anyway, can you make us some food?" I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes, which were always effective, no matter how many times I used them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and strolled into the kitchen, dragging me along. Naruto followed, probably to skewer the cupboards for ramen, and, for some reason, Itachi stumbled along. The rest just pretended to be passed out so they didn't have to make there own food.

Lazy-asses.

_**But didn't you just ask Sasuke to make you food?**_

I chose to ignore inner's comment.

Me and Naruto sat down at the huge dining table while Sasuke and Itachi got food.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, leaning across the table towards me.

"What?" It was hard to believe he was drunk, when his eyes looked so big and honest.

"Do you remember when we met?"

Yeah, I did. I remeber it because that day changed my life, though I wasn't about to tell him that. It felt like it was just yesterday.

_"So, your name's Sasuke?" A five year old Sakura giggled. _

_The small dark haired boy jerked is head in what seemed like a nod. Sakura just giggled harder. _

_"Hey! You team, what are you doing with MY Sakura-chan?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto was always like this, though she barely knew him. They were in the same kindergarden class, that's all._

_"Naruto, can't you just leave me alone today?" She asked tiredly. _

_Naruto's face fell. "But Sakura-chan, I don't want this teme to hurt you!" He suddenly whirled on a small Sasuke, who stood smirking. _

_"Hn. Least I'm not a dobe."_

_"At least I don't say 'hn'."_

_"At least Sakira likes me."_

_"At least my hair doesn't look like a chickens butt!"_

_"It does not!" _

_"Does too!"_

_"Does not!"_

_"Does too!"_

_"Doe-"_

_The two boys stopped arguing at the sound of Sakura's laughter. It was so melodic, like the noise a harp would make. Naruto grinned. _

_"See, Sakura-chan? I can make you smile!"_

_"I made her smile, dobe."_

_"You BOTH made me smile!" Sakura choked out through peels of laughter. "Hey...I have an idea! Let's all be friends!" _

_"Okay!" Naruto agreed. _

_"We should have a group name," Sasuke observed. _

_Sakura thought for a moment. "Let's be...Team Seven!"_

_Nobody really knew why Sakura chose Team Seven as their name, but that's what it was. The three were the best of friends until Sakura had to move away, but the other two took comfort in knowing she would come back to them soon._

_"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, nudging his stoic new best friend. _

_"What?" He snapped. Naruto looked unaffected. _

_"Sakura-chan is gonna be my girlfriend one day."_

_"Not if she's mine first, dobe." _

_"Teme."_

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Goldie Locks, what the fuck did you and Sakura do in the closet?" Hidan demanded, still holding a bottle of vodka. How he could still be awake, only Jashin knew.

Deidara bristled at the annoying nickname. "None of your business, un."

"I think it is our business." To everyone's surprise, it was Sasori who said this.

Deidara glared at his fellow Akatsuki members, then smirked. "Let's just say...I'm way ahead of you guys in the game."

.

.

.

.

"Yeah, Naruto, I do." Sakura said fondly, remember her childhood with her two best friends. Now, she had Ino and Hinata to fill the empty space, but it she could never be Naruto or Sasuke.

Well...maybe Naruto. They _were_both hyperactive blonde's. But not Sasuke. Hinata played that part well enough. Minus the stuttering, that is.

Suddenly, the kitchen door slammed open, and Itachi and Sasuke appeared through it. They were arguing about something, but the only thing Sakura noticed was the large microwave pizza in his hand.

"FOOD!" Her and Naruto shouted together.

"Itachi, go give your friends they're food." Sasuke glared at his older brother. Itachi smirked.

"Fine, but I'll be back to dine here with you." And before he cold protest, Itachi had slipped through the door connecting the living room to the dining room. Sakura rolled her eyes at them.

"Talk about sibling rivelry." She muttered, grabbing a slice of pizza and, stupidly, burning her hand.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelped, clutching her palm.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Sakura looked up to see their faces were mere inches apart, and both of them quickly looked down.

"Ow!" They yelled simultaneously, as their foreheads banged together.

Sakura gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"It alright," Sasuke looked up at her with smoldering eyes. "Sakura."

_Did my heart just melt?_

_**Lemme check. **_

_..._

_**...**_

_Well?_

_**Nope, it was just your brain.**_

Oh, my Jashin, I thought. What if _Sasuke _was the one who kissed me last summer? That would be so weird, but it wasn't hard to imagine him in a dashing tux. I racked my brain to remember what he was wearing at the ball, but came up empty.

Wait...what if it was _Naruto? _I peered at him from across the table. He was struggling with a piece of cheese that he couldn't get off the slice of pizza in his hands.

The truth was, it was hard to imagine myself kissing either of them. But wouldn't it be better if it were one of them instead of some stranger.

_Maybe, _A voice in the back of my head whispered, _maybe not._

.

.

.

.

After showering, punching Hidan and Pein in the jaw for trying to peak, and throwing on some warm fleece pajamas, I went back downstairs to see all the boys knocked out on their sleeping bags.

I giggled at how cute they looked.

Placing my sleeping bag in between Naruto and Sasuke's, I snuggled under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

.

.

.

.

_That's it for now! No new chapter until I reach fifty reviews :p Oh yeah, I'm evil. _


	6. Fuel to the Fire

**::**

**StUpId**

**::**

_**Fuel to the Fire**_

**::**

**CuPiD**

**::**

_I looked down into the depths of the community pool, careful not to get to close to the edge of the diving board. The thought of jumping that far scared me senseless, but I wasn't about to admit that only to have Naruto and Sasuke laugh at me. _

_"Hey! You're holding up the line, pinky! Hurry up and jump!" Some older boy yelled from behind me. Instead of snapping back like I should've done, I whimpered and looked at the pool again. _

_It was such a far jump...definitely taller than me. I couldn't do it. I turned around to get off the diving board, but just then I caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke, waiting for me at the back of the diving board line. _

_"C'mon, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, "You can do it!" _

_Sasuke nodded at me, as if saying 'go for it'. I smiled at them both, turned around, and jumped off the board. _

I jolted upright in my bed, wondering why I had been dreaming about the day I learned how to dive. I smiled slightly at the memory, thinking about how brave Naruto made me feel on our way back home. He was such a good friend, I'd never want to loose him.

_But what if he's the one who kissed me? _A voice in the back of my head whispered. I ignored it, choosing instead to get my lazy ass up-it was already ten o' clock!-and into the bathroom.

I snatched a pair of white shorts and a pink floral baby doll top from my suitcase, grabbed my shower basket, and slipped into the hallway. Ten o' clock may be a late morning for me but the rest of the guys normally slept in.

The Uchihas' estate was so much bigger than I remembered. There were at least a dozen rooms in this hallway alone, and everything looked so pristine and neat...they must hire a maid to clean the place up. There's no way Sasuke or Itachi did this.

I was so in to my musings that I didn't even notice that I was being followed.

"Enjoying yourself?" A teasing voice whispered in my ear, making me jump and bump my head on whoever decided to molest me so early in the morning.

I looked up into the dark brown eyes of Kiba Inuzuka.

"Don't scare me like that! Next time I'll make sure _you're _the one who gets hurt!" I rubbed the spot on my head where there would soon be a bump and glared disdainfully at Kiba.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Earth is full, Kiba. Go home."

Kiba laughed at my disgruntled face and patted me on the head like I was one of his dogs. It probably didn't help my clause though when I growled at him. "Get your hand off my head."

Kiba's smile vanished, but he kept his hand firmly where it was. "And what if I don't?"

"Then she'll beat the shit out of you, Inuzuka." Sasuke said, coming up behind me.

_I didn't even see him!_

_**I bet he's a ninja!**_

He was so close, my inner fangirl was screaming. I could feel Sasuke's breath on the back of my neck as he spoke.

"You might wanna move your hand, she has a tendency to brake things that assault her."

"Chill out, Sasuke," Kiba said, now fully using my head as an arm rest. "You seem so tense today."

It was true, of course. As much as I hated Kiba right now, he was my friend. I knew he was just teasing me, but Sasuke was acting like he didn't have the right to touch me.

If I didn't know better, I'd say he was jealous.

"GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW!" Naruto came tumbling up the stairs so fast it was comical. Both boys were distracted now, so I ducked under Kiba's arm and made a dash for the bathroom.

"BYEGUYSI'LLSEEYOUATBREAKFAST!" I yelled back at them just before yanking open the powder room door and sliding inside.

"I'm like a fucking ninja..." I allowed myself a smug smile.

"Are you now?" I looked up, meeting eyes with the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Oh, shit," I cursed, "Not you again!"

"That's no way to talk to the person whose house you're sleeping in," Itachi chuckled. I couldn't help but notice (I AM NOT A PERVERT) that all he was wearing was a flimsy looking towel.

"It's Sasuke's house too," I countered, not taking my eyes off him. I'd already been molested once today. "Now get out. I need to use the bathroom."

Itachi gave me an amused smirk, "But it's so much fun to mess with you. I think I'll stick around for a while."

"You do that, and I'll call Sasuke." I threatened.

"Right. Because I'm just _so_ scared of my _little _brother."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't use sarcasm on me!"

"Then what can I use on you?" Itachi whispered. His voice was suddenly low and throaty, and I was pinned again the wall and he was _so fucking close_. His lips were barely a breath away, all I had to do was lean in a bit...

I shook my head, trying to clear it of any bad thoughts Itachi had tried to telepathically put in it.

"You're cute when you're frustrated," He said, still wearing that infuriating smirk. I just wanted to rip it off his face...or...kiss it off his face...

_Get a grip, Haruno!_

I unsuccessfully tried to push Itachi away. He chuckled at my efforts.

_Oh, sure. Laugh at the little pink haired girl with the large forehead, I'll get you back one day!_

Itachi's face dipped down to my neck. He trailed light kissed down it and licked and nipped me. My face turned as pink as my hair.

"S-stop it," I mumbled, as his hand slowly crept up my thigh. My hands automatically went to tangle in his hair, and his lips came back up to kiss along my jawline.

"Seriously, cut it out," I tried, yanking at his hair harder than necessary. Itachi smirked against my chin, and suddenly his lips were on mine, and our tongues were fighting, and his hand was slipping under my shirt.

This time I really panicked. I squirmed under Itachi and he ground his hips against mine. Finally, I just knee'd him in the stomach. He barely flinched but still backed off.

We were both breathing heavy, by now.

"Can I have the bathroom now?" I glared at him, disappointed that I hadn't hurt him more.

Itachi gave that stupid smirk and left. I noticed as he was walking out that his towel was still on.

_How the hell...?_

I shook my head. At least I knew one thing: Itachi Uchiha was _not _the guy I had kissed at the ball.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as I stumbled into the kitchen. Sasuke grabbed my elbow just as I swerved to the right and guided me to a seat.

"Thanks," I told him. He knew how clumsy I was after just waking up.

"No problem," He said as he sat down next to me. I grinned at Naruto and said good morning, even though my morning hadn't exactly started out 'good'.

Itachi spotted me from the other end of the table, and sent me that same smirk as this morning. I pretended I didn't see and grabbed the bowl of strawberries laid out on the table.

"What are you doing today, Sakura?" Deidara, who was sitting on my other side, asked me. I shrugged.

"Actually, I was hoping to check out the beach today." I said, and Naruto grinned at me from across the table.

"Sounds like fun, Sakura-chan! You in, teme?" He turned to Sasuke, who nodded his head in conformation.

"Then I gues it's-" I was cut off by the sound of Hidan loudly stomping into the kitchen, his hair a garish shade of neon green. The entire table burst into laughter.

"It's not fucking funny!" Hidan shouted at us. He almost looked Christmasy, what with the green hair and red face. "Which of you little shits messed with my shampoo?"

Everyone looked at each other, obviously asking themselves the same question. I, however, already knew who it was. I shared a secret smirk with Sasuke, and we both looked over at Naruto at the exact same time.

"Just like old times, huh guys?" Naruto grinned, and I knew him and Sasuke both agreed with me. I'd been so long since we pulled a prank on Itachi and his friends, guess they forgot to watch their backs.

"You bitches will pay for this!" Hidan fumed, glaring menacingly at us.

I shrugged carelessly, "It's not our fault that you're stupid enough to fall for pranks like that."

Naruto slipped some of his ramen, "Yeah, that's an amateur prank!" He spat broth out all over the table.

Hidan looked at us, "I'll get back at you fucking punks, just _wait_." He hissed, and headed to his seat.

I'm sure the three of us looked very smug right then, as we excused ourselves to go get ready for the beach. Kiba and the rest of the guys who slept over said that they'd meet up with us later.

I put my dish in the sink and from the corner of my eye caught Hidan's smirk. He looked so proud of himself, even with green hair. I wondered for a second what he could be planning, but shrugged it off. Little did I know, the rest of the Akatsuki were smirking too.

We'd just started a war.

.

.

.

.

"KALEBUNGA!" Naruto yelled as his surfboard crashed into the sand. I laughed mercilessly at his expense, and watched as Lee wiped out and fell on top of Naruto.

"Dear Cherry Blossom, how can I ever expect you to love me when I cannot defeat the harsh waves of youth! I SHALL SURF THE TIDES, AND NO WAVE SHALL STOP ME!" Lee shouted dramatically. He hopped off Naruto and ran back into the water.

"Hey! SAKURA-CHAN WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE SHE LOVES ME!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed his board and chased Lee out into the ocean.

"They never learn, do they?" Sasori mumbled, taking a seat next to me on my towel.

"Somewhere out there, a village is missing it's idiot." Deidara grinned, claiming my other side. He smirked at me, noticing my attire, "Nice bikini, un."

I pulled my sunglasses down my nose and peered over them, "Nice swim trunks, un."

Deidara's smirk vanished and he blushed, "Are you mocking me?"

"I'm not mocking you, un."

"Yes you are, un."

"At least I don't wear swim trunks with little bombs on them, un."

"At least I don't wear bikinis with little circles on them."

"They're call polka dot, brainless. And thank God for that."

Sasori cleared his throat, "If you ladies are finished discussing your attire..." He hinted.

I rolled my eyes. "We're finished. So what's up?"

Deidara's grin returned, that's when I knew that i was about to get screwed over.

"We were wondering if you'd like to take part in a bet with us, un."

I raised an eyebrow. "'Us' as in you two, or 'us' as in the entire Akatsuki?"

"That depend on how you look at it." Sasori provided.

I hid my suspicious gaze behind my oversized white sunglasses. "What kind of bet is this?"

Deidara smirked. "Interested, eh?"

"Maybe. First I gotta know what it's about."

Sasori smiled in an utterly creepy manner, "If every member of the Akatsuki can make you blush over the course of the week, then you have to be our personal slave for an entire day. If we fail to do so, though, you and your friends and choose our penalty."

I looked out at the ocean and thought about it. It would be beyond fun if I won, but I tended to blush easily, so there's a high chance I could loose.

"Fine," I said slowly, "But on one condition."

"Name it." Sasori ordered. I glared at him, but the look was lost behind my sunglasses.

Finally I just sighed and told them, "You can't touch me in any way."

Deidara and Sasori looked taken aback, but then they both smirked. "That should make things interesting. You're on."

I nodded and finally allowed myself a cocky smile. They were _so_ going down.

"It's a bet."

.

.

.

.

I know it took me forever to update! Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're the ones who keep me writing! If you have a particular character you'd like to see Sakura kiss, leave it in a review and I'll try to work it in next chapter. Now,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	7. Love Stoned

o()o

**S**_t_u**p**_i_d

o

_**Love Stoned**_

o

**C**_u_p**i**_d_

o()o

"Hello there, Sakura."

Now, some of you may be wondering how I had found myself pressed between the wall and Hidan. I was wondering the same thing myself.'

_How did this happen, again?_

_**It went something like this:**_

1. Sakura wakes up.

2. Sakura take shower and puts on super cute outfit (:D)

3. Sakura goes downstairs to each breakfast and check newspaper for job ads.

4. Hidan shows up out of nowhere, grabs Sakura, and drags her to his Room of Doom, which is really just the laundry room.

5. Hidan and Sakura assume rape position they are in now.

Ah, that clears things up.

SHIT.

"Hello there, Hidan. You know, I was much comfier when you weren't pressing me against a wall.

"I didn't press you against a fucking wall. I back ed you against one."

"And that makes a difference because...?"

"The rules of the Bet say I can't touch fucking touch you."

Bet? Oh yeahhhh...I remember that. I must've been drunk when I agreed to do that. Now the oaf isn't going to leave me alone until I blush.

"Well, I'm obviously not blushing...so go away." I said bluntly. Hidan smirked.

"Nope."

He grabbed a nearby bottle of detergent and unscrewed the cap. I watched in fascination as he took a sniff of it (did he really need to get any higher than he already is?) and poured half of the bottle on the ground.

"HEY!" I shouted, shocked. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" It was a good thing I was wearing flip flops, as the detergent was pooling around me and Hidan.

"Shut the fuck up," He told me. Hidan started to walk away, leaving me in the pool of goop. I glared at his back and stomped after him. "Where the hell are you going! Come back here and h-AHHH!" I screamed as my foot slipped and I went hurtling towards the ground.

I waited for my face to hit the detergent-frosted marble floor, but it never did. Instead, I found myself on top f Hidan, lip to lip.

Slowly, I extracted my mouth from his, blushing all the while. Hidan full on grinned. "I didn't touch you, you touched me."

_HE TRICKED ME! SOMEONE AS STUPID AS HIDAN TRICKED ME!_ I internally screamed. I gaped at him. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Yes, it fucking is. Bitch." And before I could yell at him again, Hidan grabbed the back of my head and roughly shoved our lips together again. This time, though, he pried open my mouth and bit my lip and flipped me over so he was on top.

Hidan grabbed my ass, and I kneed him in the jewels from my position on the floor.

"OUCH! YOU BITCH!" He rolled off me, clutching his balls. I rolled my eyes and took out my camera phone.

"Suck it up. It' not like you don't deserve it, asshole." And then I snapped a picture of him in the feta position, and got up to go take another shower.

"Ewww...you just _had_ to use detergent, didn't you?"

o

o()o

o

_List of Potential Summer Jobs_

_1. Coach for little league_

_2. Babysitter_

_3. Receptionist at Uchiha Corporations_

I read over my pathetic list of summer potential summer jobs. Truthfully, I didn't want to work at any one of these places. I'm no good with kids, ruling out the first two, and the last thing I need is to have to spend MORE time with the Uchihas.

Was it really that hard to find a job?

"Sakura-chan, why are you looking for a job?" Naruto asked me, obviously reading the list over my shoulder. I spun around and looked at him, wide-eyed, while Naruto just stood there with ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Don't DO that! You scared me!" I said. Naruto grinned and put his ramen own on the table behind me.

"You know, Ichiraku's is looking for more waiters." I blinked, wondering what he was getting at.

"So?"

"So you should apply for a job there! The old man's holding interviews right now!" He said. Oh, _duh_. Of course Naruto would tell me to work at his favorite ramen shop.

...But it did sound a lot better than my other options. So I nodded and told Naruto I would check it out today. He grinned so wide I thought his face might break in half.

"That's great, Sakura-chan! I hope you get the job!" And he kissed me on the cheek and skipped out of the kitchen, but not before grabbing his ramen.

I placed my hand over the place Naruto had kissed. His lips had left a lingering warmth, almost like sunshine.

"Why are you blushing?" Sasuke asked as he stumbled into the kitchen, tired-eyed and still in just the boxers he went to sleep in.

"It may have something to do with the fact that you're wearing nothing but batman boxers." I mumbled.

Sasuke smirked, trapping me between the table and his body. "Does me being half naked bother you?" He breathed in my ear.

"Did you really just quote _Twilight?" _I asked incredulously. I could feel Sasuke's Uchiha glare burning into the table and giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, bringing his face back in front of mine.

I shook my head, trying to ignore the fact that his lips were _right there_. "N-nothing,"

"You're starting to sound like Hinata," He noted, referring to my stuttering.

"What's going on in here?" Someone asked suggestively from the doorway. wasn't at all surprised to see that it was Itachi.

"None of your business," Sasuke growled, glaring at his older brother. Itachi smirked, looking between me and Sasuke.

"You sure? Because if I was in your position, I'd sure be doing _something_." I blushed, thinking of yesterday morning when he had basically molested me. I swear, if he said anything about that to Sasuke...

But why would I care? Me and Sasuke were just friends, nothing more. If he liked me he would;ve said something by now.

Or would he?

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke took a step away from me and towards his brother. I watched as Itachi stepped easily passed Sasuke and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"And here I thought I was the only one who to press you up against things, Sa-ku-ra."

"Get away from her!" Sasuke shoved his older brother out of the way and grabbed my hand.

"Don't you have something to do today, Sakura? Let me get dressed and I'll give you a ride. C'mon." He said, dragging me out of the kitchen and up the stairs with him. He told me to wait for him in his room, he's only be a few minutes.

_Well, I might as well do something while I wait, _I thought, snagging a piece of paper from Sasuke's desk and a pen with the Uchiha family symbol on it. I labeled the paper and started to write.

_Guys Who are NOT Prince Charming_

_1. Hidan_

Can't say I wasn't grateful for that one.

_2. Itachi_

I thought about that for a second. It might have been Itachi, but I didn't get that spark like I got when I kissed _Him._

_3. Deidara_

I hesitated when writing that name. What _had _I felt when kissing Deidara? I still couldn't tell, but should I be able to tell? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, and slipped the list into my pocket just as Sasuke came back in the room, dripping wet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Eek!" I squeaked, diving under the covers like an immature little girl. I heard Sasuke chuckled as he pulled some clothes out of his dresser, but he made no comment.

Thank Kami. I think I might've died if he had said something.

o

o()o

o

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" I asked the redhead in front of me in the interview line. He looked completely apathetic.

"I need a job. Do you have a problem with me working here?"

"N-no!" I blushed, feeling stupid for making it sound like that. "I mean, don't you already have a job?"

"I was fired."

"Why?"

"I threw a snow cone at one of the customers."

I blinked, "Oh."

"Next!" The interviewer yelled, as a girl about my age ran out of the room in tears. I gulped.

"Good luck,"

Gaara didn't even look at me. "I don't need it."

Yup. This was sure one interesting day.

o

o()o

o

"How'd you do?" Gaara asked as I came out of the interview room a little later.

I grinned at him, "I got the job! What about you?"

"Apparently, I'm too guarded to help the costumers fully enjoy their experience." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting to walk down the boardwalk.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gaara!" I ran to catch up with him. "I'll help you find a job, if you'd like."

"It's fine," He said, looking at one of the nearby shops we were passing. "I don't really need one, I just want a reason to get out of the house more."

"You'll find something, I'm sure." I said, stopping when I saw the shop he was looking at. "You weren't thinking of getting a tattoo, were you?"

"No, I just liked some of the designs in the window." Gaara explained, still walking. He stopped when he noticed I was no longer beside him, but still looking at the tattoo and piercings shop.

"Were you?" He asked, coming up beside me.

"Well..." I bit my lip. "I always wanted one, something about a tattoo just appeals to me...but I'm not old enough, and I heard they really hurt anyway."

Gaara grabbed my hand, leading me away from the shop. "They're stupid, anyway. If you get a tattoo, you're stuck with it for the rest of your life."

I laughed nervously, "Guess you're right. Are you hungry?" I asked, spotting a hot dog stand not too far ahead.

"Sakura..." Gaara trailed off, exasperated. I looked at him, wondering about his sudden change of mood. Not that he had a mood to begin with.

"I-" Gaara stopped, looking around. We were in the middle of the boardwalk. A little was ahead, the peir was proudly hosting a family of seagulls but nobody else. He lead me onto there.

"What's up with you?" I asked, taking myhand back and looking out at the beach. It was beautiful, the way the sand met the sea seamlessly.

Gaara stood in front of me, blocking my view and grabbed both of my shoulders. "Sakura, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while..."

He trailed off, and I swear our faces were getting closer together. Just as Gaara's lips barely grazed mine, someone yelled anxiously behind us. "GAARA! SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO THE YOUTHFUL FESTIVAL TONIGHT TOO?"

Gaara growled, obviously angry to be interrupted. I, however, spun around gratefully and grinned at Lee. "Of course! I didn't know that was tonight!"

Naruto and Sasuke were with Lee as well, but knowing Lee he had probably just decided to tag along with them once he heard they were going.

"Woudl you like to join our youthful group?" He offered. Naruto and Sasuke remained silent, locked in a glaring contest with Gaara.

"Of course!" I agreed.

Oh Kami, what had I just gotten myself into?

o()o

_**Trouble in Paradise!**_

_**What HAS Sakura gotten herself into?**_

_**What was Gaara going to tell Sakura?**_

_**Does Sasuke like Sakura?**_

_**Find out int he next chapter of Stupid Cupid!**_

_**But only if you review :p**_

o()o

R

_E_

**V**

I

_E_

**W**

!


	8. Forever Young

o

o()o

**S**_t_u**p**_i_d

O

**_Forever Young_**

O

**C**_u_p**i**_d_

o()o

o

_"Sakura-chan? What do you possibly see in this teme!" Naruto asked, glaring at a ten-year-old Sasuke. He was sitting with his hands folded over his desk, paying no mind to the hyper active blond pointing a finger at him._

_"Naruto! Can't you go ten minutes without making some rude comment!" Sakura threw her hands up, tired of their fighting. She wished Naruto and Sasuke would just realize they were each others best friends._

_"It's his fault!" Both boys yelled at the same time. They turned their glares on each other. _

_"Dobe."_

_"Teme."_

_Naruto hopped up on Sasuke's desk, bending down to look him in the eye. "How could someone like Sakura-chan fall for someone like you?" He asked._

_"I-I didn't-" Sakura gasped, as did the rest of their fifth grade class, as Naruto lost his footing and smacked lips with Sasuke._

_They both jumped back almost instantly. _

_"EW!"_

_Sakura couldn't help it. She giggled. _

_Naruto and Sasuke glared at her. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"_

_Now she was full-out laughing. "Y-you two!"_

o

o()o

o

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

"Nobody wants to wake up to your obnoxious voice, dobe."

"Shut up teme! Sakura-chan does! Don't you, Sakura?"

I groaned, pulling the blanket over my head in a futile attempt to get more sleep. Or maybe I was just avoiding Naruto and Sasuke. But after the fiasco at the festival yesterday, I had good reason.

After all, I had to cross someone else off the List.

But I'm sort of glad to know that Lee isn't my soulmate.

"Hey, Sakura, yesterday was alot of fun, wasn't it?" Naruto asked brightly. I groaned again as Sasuke yanked the blanket away from me.

I rolled over to face my best friends and pouted at them. "Meanies,"

Sasuke smirked, "You love me."

"She loves me too!" Naruto insisted. He turned to me with puppy dog eyes, "Don't you?"

"Sure. Whatever," I sighed, sitting up and stretching my arms out in front of me. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't follow me."

"You wish," Sasuke said as I picked out my outfit for the day; hot pink tank top with LOVE written across the bust in white fabric letters, and a pair of white cargo shorts. I even grabbed my light pink belt to complete my outfit.

"You'll be the one wishing once you see my outfit choice." Where the hell did all this confidence come from? It couldn't be from what happened yesterday...

Could it?

It was like Lee's confession had sparked something, and I'm not sure what, but things were different between me and Naruto and Sasuke now. I could feel it.

"Go get ready, we'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast." Naruto smiled, his blues eyes twinkling. My heart pounded a little faster than normal for a second, and I quickly nodded and hurried out of the room so neither of them saw my blush.

Damn Lee. I was going to _kill _him next time I got the chance.

o

() **Yesterday at the Fair **()

o

"Gaara."

"Sasuke. Naruto."

"Gaara."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"Lee."

"Shut up, Lee."

"I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!"

I stared at my band of idiots silently as they fought. Was greeting each other indifferently a Sasuke and Gaara thing or just a guy thing? Naruto didn't seemed too thrilled about our meeting terms either, though.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to get some cotton candy with me?" Naruto asked suddenly, shocking me out of my thoughts.

I grinned, glad that he remembered my favorite festival food. "Totally! Let's get it now, before it's all bought up!" I started freaking out at the thought of no cotton candy. THERE HAD TO BE COTTON CANDY.

"Race yo-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, I had taken off down the boardwalk in search of the festival that was host to my secret lover, cotton candy.

"Damn, Naruto. She's so fast even YOU can't believe it." Kiba said, showing up out of seemingly nowhere and joining the group.

"Go rape a dog, Kiba." Sasuke said, watching his 'best friend' chase after the girl he had been harboring a crush on since middle school.

Sasuke sighed, remembering the day he realized he liked Sakura as more than a friend. It was ironic how it was the same day she decided she wanted their relationship to stay platonic.

_"Sasuke, I need to tell you something." _

_Sasuke flinched, thinking that his only girl friend was about to go full-on fangirl on him. He rolled his body, sprawled on the spring grass, away from her._

_"What?" Sakura didn't even flinch at the coldness in his voice. _

_"It's obvious you don't like me, and I'm tired of chasing after you. So from now on, we're just going to be friends." She said, getting straight to the point. Her bluntness was something Sasuke had always admired about Sakura, not that he'd ever tell her that. _

_He was speechless. "Okay," was all Sasuke managed. _

_"Good," Sakura turned around and waved to Sasuke as she started back to the playground. "See ya later!" She called cheerily. _

_Sasuke blinked, hoping against hope that his _Sakura _was not the reason his heart was beating so fast. _

_Unfortunately, the pink tinge on his cheeks gave away the truth. _

o

o()o

o

"YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO WIN YOU A STUFFED ANIMAL?" Lee asked, beyond hyped. Who the hell let him eat some of my cotton candy.

"Knock yourself out," I told him, hoping to get a chance to sneak away. It was mean, but Lee was scary when he was high off of sugar. Scarier than Neji was when I caught him using my Venus razor to shave his legs.

"Che," Sasuke turned his ehad away stubbornly. "He couldn't win you anything good, Sakura."

"Frankly, I don't care." I replied, trying to gauge his mood. Sasuke wasn't normally so...jealous?

No. He _could not _be jealous of Lee. That just like, defied the Laws of Nature.

"Sakura-chan, you know that there's a ramen eating contest being held soon?" Naruto said, coming up behind me with an orange badge that read 'Ramen Contest Entree'.

"You are _not _serious!" I laughed. Alas, Naruto nodded, and I realized that he was, indeed, serious. How did he eat so much and yet not gain a pound?

_Must be his metabolism. Wish I had that. _

_**Why? You're skinny enough, just ask Sasuke.**_

_Huh?_

_**He's totally checking you out right now. **_

I looked over my shoulder and, surprisingly enough, caught Sasuke looking at me. But he wasn't looking at _me, _per say, as my but was definitely not all of me.

_That doesn't mean anything._

_**Really, Sakura? Really?**_

I pushed the little voice in my head aside and strode over to where Lee was obviously blowing all his money. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to win you a stuffed penguin." He stated, totally in the zone. Lee grabbed one of the basket of balls the stand manager had set in front of him, and knocked down a pyramid of cans with just one throw.

"Damn," I said, jaw agape.

"Anything is possible when you use the Youth." Lee informed me, throwing another baseball at an innocent stack of old soup cans.

After about two more pyramids were destroyed by Lee, the employee finally told him to 'STOP FUCKING RUINING ALL THE MERCHANDISE!' and to just pick any prize.

"Go ahead and choose, sweet cherry blossom!" Lee looked at me with stars in his eyes, giving no room for arguement, and, with a sigh, I pointed to a cute white and gray koala bear.

"SUCH A YOUTHFUL CHOICE!" Lee said, thick anime tears running down his face. He his his eyes with his spandex-clad arm. "It's adorable, just like Sakura-chan!"

"Um..." I slowly backed away from The Green Beast of Konoha un til my back hit something that felt distinctly like abs.

I craned my neck up and saw that it was none other than Naruto, ramen broth trickling from his mouth. "I won the contest, Sakura-chan!"

"What a surprise." I said dryly, turned around and clutching my koala bear to my chest. I decided it should be named Sugar, as that was what Lee was high off of when he won me it.

"Did Lee win you that?" Sasuke walked around the corner, a sailor hat on his head. I wanted to ask about it, but he seemed pretty insistent about finding out where I got Sugar.

"Yes, I named him Sugar."

I grinned.

Sasuke glared.

Naruto looked between the two of us like the confused little toaster he is.

"Hn. I can do better." Sasuke walked back over to the cans & balls booth, and requested three balls.

"It's not a competition, Sasuke!" I whined, trying to drag him away. It was no use, Sasuke held his ground.

He threw one of the balls at the pyramid of cans on the tops shelf, the ones labeled 'Grand Prize'. The first stack went down, as did the second one when Sasuke threw his second ball, and then the third tumbled as well.

The manager looked furious when he saw all the raw soup squrt out of the cans and all over his stand. "YOU LITTLE TURDS! _I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"Give me my prize first, unless you want to be sued by Uchiha Corporations." Sasuke threatened, sporting the famous Uchiha Death Glare.

"U-Uchiha Corporations?" The manager, a fat bald man, shook like a leaf. "Pick any prize you like!"

What a wimp. I rolled my eyes as Sasuke pointed to and handed me a white and pink unicorn almost twice the size of Sugar.

I shook my head at his smug face, "That was _so _not necessary."

"Hn."

"But thanks. I shall name it Barbecue."

"Hn-wait, _why?" _

"Because I'm hungry." I told him. I located Gaara over by a dango stand, and dragged my two best friends over there.

"Wait a second, how come Bushy-Brows and teme got to win you stuff? Let me get you something, Sakura-chan!"

"Trust me, Naruto. You're doing me a favor by not winning me anything else I have to carry."

Sasuke snorted, "Do you want me to carry it?"

I noticed he said 'it'. As in, only the unicorn he won me. Sugar, in Sasuke's opinion, was not worth acknowledging.

"WAIT, MY BEAUTIFUL SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Lee screamed, rushing after us. I whirled around to tell him I wasn't in the mood, but Lee was going too fast and wasn't about to stop, and I was thrown to ground when he collided with me.

His lips just 'happened' to land atop mine.

Oh _hell _no.

"_Lee,_" I hissed as I shoved him off of me and stood up. Nevermind the dust on my sundress, it was just going to be stained even more by The Green Beast of Konoha's blood.

"S-Sakura-chan..." Lee whispered in a very high pitched voice. He back away slowly, matching my advancing steps. "I-it was an accident! I'd never defile my Cherry Blossom without her permission!"

Maybe it was the word 'defile' that did it. It might've even been 'my'. Either way, after he sputtered that sentence, I lept at Lee with all the grace of a ninja, the thought of his death fresh in my mind.

"YOU'LL _DIE!" _I hissed, struggling in Sasuke's firm grip around my waist. Dammit, didn't he know I was _busy?_ "Let me go!"

"If you kill Lee, I'll have to bail you out of jail." He said.

"A real friend would be sitting right next to me in the cell."

"Naruto can do that, since I'm the only one with the money and lawyers to get you out."

..._dammit. _I hate it when he's _right. _

Naruto looked at the two of us, and I swear I saw something in his eyes harden a bit when he looked at Sasuke. "I think I've had enough of the festival today, Sakura-chan. Let's go home."

"Yeah. Back to the _Uchiha_summer manor." Sasuke agreed, returning Naruto's stony glare.

I was about to argue, saying that I couldn't just leave Gaara. But I looked around and saw that he was AWOL. That bitch. He _ditched _me.

I sighed, defeated, "Whatever. But Sasuke, be a dear and PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN."

o

o()o

o

I tossed my still-damp hair up in a ponytail, checking my reflection in the mirror. _Maybe I should put on a little makeup? _I thought. Ino had, after, made sure I took all the necessities. Like makeup.

I blinked. Where had _that _thought come from? When have I ever worn makeup around Naruto and Sasuke? Hell, they probably didn't even think I was a girl.

_**Why don't we try and change that?**_

_And what do you, oh holy mental disease, believe I should do this?_

_**What if it was one of them you kissed at the Ball?**_

I eyed the bottle of Crest mouthwash.

_**Not funny. I'm being serious here.**_

_So am I. Do you think that's orange or mint? I hate orange flavored mouth wash. _

_**If it's orange in color, then it's not mint. But seriously, put some makeup on. And blow dry your hair straight. **_

_Why should I?_

_**You came here for a reason, didn't you? We wouldn't want Mr. Right to reject you because of your looks. **_

Now _that _hurt. The thought of being told I'm ugly by _H__im..._that just make me feel like crying. So I did what inner told me, and I had to say, I felt a lot more confident.

At least until I walked out of the bathroom and saw Kisame waiting outside, toothbrush in hand, completely naked save for the tight speedo hugging his...man parts.

I couldn't help it. I blushed.

Kisame smirked, "Two down, only seven more members need to make you blush. Watch your back, pinky."

_**I'd rather watch your's...**_

_SHUT UP!_

o

o()o

o

_**Tada! This chapter wasn't really funny at all...I promise I'll work on making the story more funny :) This is, after all, a romance/humor. It also bothers me that there wasn't;t much fluff in this chapter, so next chapter will be full of that. Also, Deidara might be back on the list of possible Mr. Rights if I write next chapter how I'm hoping I do. Leave me some feedback or suggestions about who you think Sakura should end up with/kiss. I always take your reviews seriously :)**_

_**P.S. I TAKE REQUESTS NOW! Just leave a link to a picture you like and I'll write a oneshot based on it, or tell me about an idea for a oneshot and I'll think about writing that. In the summary for the story, I'll include who it was written for/who requested it. Thanks, everyone!**_

R

_E_

**V**

I

_E_

**W**

!


	9. Explosive Feelings

o()()()o

o()()o

o()o

**E**_x_p**l**_o_s**i**_v_e **F**_e_e**l**_i_n**g**_s_

o()o

o()()o

o()()()o

_Sakura,_

_I'm sure you're very busy screwing the Uchiha brothers ;) but when you get the chance, EMAIL ME THE FUCK BACK. I mean, seriously. I get that you're busy, BUT I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND. I haven't talked to you all summer. OMG, YOU COULD BE DEAD!_

_ARE YOU DEAD, SAKURA? DID YOU DIE?_

_Your favorite blond psycho, _

_Ino :)_

_P.S. Did you find your knight and shining armor man yet?_

o

()

o

You know what I hate more than anything? Waking up and finding that your eyes are blindfolded, you hands and feet are bound, and your mouth is duct taped shut.

You know what I hate even more than _that_? Waking up and finding that your eyes are blindfolded, you hands and feet are bound, and your mouth is duct taped shut, _and _having the tell-tale sign of an engine running in your ears.

FML.

I struggled with the ropes on my hands. They were tied in front of me, so I could just barely reach up and pull down the edge of the duct tape. That was all I needed to free my mouth.

"Deidara, Sasori. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I could _feel _their smirks.

"We wanted to show you something, un."

"And we didn't think you'd just come quietly."

"Gee, I wonder _why_." I hissed, glaring at them even though they couldn't tell. Dammit, I was gonna _kill _them when I got out of this! Seriously. I was having such a good dream before they barged into my room. It had something to do with Sasuke and Naruto...but now I can't remember it.

I noticed something, then, that seemed a little out of place.

Where the fuck was the sun?

If we're in a moving car-and I have no doubt that this is Deidara's yellow jeep wrangler-then shouldn't it be, like, _bright _outside?

"Why is it so dark?" I asked.

"Because you have a blindfold on, un."

"You moron. What time is it?"

I waited patiently for them to answer. After about two minutes of this, I asked again. And again. And then just five more times.

"Shut up! Ugh, it's three o' clock."

"LIKE THREE A.M.?"

"Like three a.m."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING AT THREE A.M.?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Take this blindfold off me."

"NO! Now sit still like a good captive."

"Make me!"

There was some shuffling from the front seat, as if Sasori and Deidara were whispering to each other. It stopped after a moment, and before I knew it someone had jumped into the back seat and was pinning me down by putting their hands on my arms and knees on my legs.

"GET OFF!" I screamed, trying to wiggle out from under them.

"Stay-still-UN! I'm trying to undo the ropes." Deidara said, struggling against my struggling. I stilled, waiting for him to untie me so I could kill them both and drive home.

From the front seat, I heard Sasori sigh. "And here we were just trying to be nice,"

"_Never _be nice to me again!" I spat at him as Deidara finished freeing my hands. He moved down to untie my feet, even though I was capable of doing it myself now. Instead, I undid the blindfold and glared properly at both of them. "You two are so dead."

"You'll be glad we took you along when we get there." Deidara grinned.

"Get _where_?"

Sasori tsk'd, "Patience, Sakura. All in do time."

"Fuck that. Tell me where we're going _now_."

"Chill out, your majesty."

"I prefer Sakura the Merciless."

"Who cares?"

"YOU SHOULD, MINION!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and Sasori glared at the innocent road. I figited in my seat because, honestly, the odd tension suddenly in the air made my mouth go dry. I was about to make a comment to break it, but, luckily, my cell phone started to ring.

Sasori glanced at me in the rear view mirror, "Your ringtone is seriously _Sexyback _by Justin Timberlake?"

"Don't judge me!" I snapped, answering my pink blackberry pearl (MY BABY!).

"SAKURA-CHAN? ARE YOU BEING MOLESTED?"

"Obviously she's not if she answered the phone, dobe."

"SHUT UP TEME! SHE HASN'T SAID ANYTHING YET! SAKU-"

"I'm here, Naruto."

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Stop yelling! I'm, uh, taking a trip."

"Taking a trip?"

"Yah. A trip. With, uh, Sasori and Deidara." _The two idiots I was going to kill later. _

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

I glared at Deidara at Sasori respectively, and flicked them off when they both laughed silently at my expense.

"The free clinic," I lowered my voice, "Deidara's got a little 'issue' if you know what I mean."

"That's not true, un!"

"He's really shy about it. But can you blame him?"

"O-oh. But Sakura, why are _you _going?"

Deidara successfully nabbed my phone.

"She was my last 'partner', if you know what I mean, un."

"Bastard!" I shoved him and grabbed my baby. Bitch. Who did he think he was? HE LEFT FINGERPRINTS ON THE SCREEN. "He's lying, Naruto."

"SAKURA-CHAN, ARE YOU STILL PURE?"

"I see the wheel is spinning, but the hamster looks dead." Deidara whispered into my free ear. I bitch-slapped him with my palm.

"Yes, and why are you awake?"

"Um...NO REASON! HEYLOOKIT'SRAMENTTYLSAKURAAAAA!"

And then the line went dead. I dropped the phone.

That bitch hung up on me.

_Dammit._

"I hate you two." I told them, not even bothering to glance at their faces. I've seen enough smug smirks to last me a lifetime.

"Admit it, Sakura. We're the bread and you're the jelly." Sasori said. Stupid ginger.

"So whose the peanut butter?" I asked boredly.

"Ew," Deidara wrinkled his nose like a bunny, "Peanut butter is disgusting, un."

Oh _hell _no. He did not just go there.

"BITCH. YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?"

o

()

o

"Sakura..." Naruto sighed, looking forlorn as he trudged back into his room, cup of instant ramen in hand.

"What's wrong with you, dobe?" Sasuke asked, peeking out from his doorway to watch his best friend act like a lovesick manslut.

"Sakura isnt here," He whined. "She's with _them _instead of us!" He hid his quickly tearing eyes behind the ramen cup.

Sasuke shook his head, Pathetic."

Naruto seemed not to hear him as the little lightbulb above his hair went off. "Sasuke...LET'S GO AFTER HER!"

"Hn?"

"THEY COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR, AND THE KEYS TO YOUR DAD'S MERCEDES ARE SITTING ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER!"

"Dobe! Shut up, you'll wake up the entire-"

"C'mon, teme! LET'S GO SAVE SAKURA!"

o

()

o

"Sakura," Deidara nudged my arm. Slowly, I cracked open my eyes. Huh...since when was this car so soft and warm? I raised my head and looked over to see what I was leaning on, and came face-to-face with Deidara.

Somehow, I managed to hold in my scream.

"We're here, un." He whispered, as if I was a wild deer that might run away at the slightest touch. His breath fanned across my face,warm and-surprisingly-apple scented. Had they stopped for food while I was asleep?

It took me a moment to register that I should probably answer him.

"Oh, um, good."

He smirked, and I got the worst feeling of nostalgia. "Hey, Sakura...?"

Was it just me, or were our faces slowly inching closer? Oh my Kami, is he going to kiss me again?

Did I _want_ him to kiss me again?

"Yeah..." I whispered breathlessly. God, I sounded just like one of those girls on Ino's romance movies.

_"Oh, Deidara! Don't you see that this will never work! We're just too different!"_

_"What makes us different makes us beautiful, Sakura!" Deidara argued, stroking his mustache._

_"Oh, 'Dara!"_

_"Sakura!"_

"Sakura," I snapped back into reality just as Deidara closed the distance between us.

"I think I love you, un..." He whispered agianst my lips. All of the sudden, the front door opened, and we both jumped back guiltily.

"I got us all some breakfast," Sasori said, climbing into the drivers seat with a brown paper bag in his hand. "And got gas for the car. You owe me twenty bucks for that, Deidara."

Deidara nodded, still looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wait," I said, something occurring to me, "I thought you said we were here?" I asked Deidara.

He grinned, "I lied."

"BASTARD!"

And everything seemed to snap back into place, despite the fact that Deidara just...confesses to me. I chanced a glance at Sasori. He looked suspicious of us two, but obviously not enough to ask. Sighing in relief, I ordered the radio to be turned on and sung along with al of the lyrics.

It's just my luck that most of the songs were about love.

o

()

o

_Ino,_

_GO FUCK YOURSELF. I'LL TALK TO YOU WHEN I WANNA TALK TO YOU, SO QUITE STALKING MY INBOX! _

_Other than that, I AM NOT DEAD. I'm very much alive, thank you. And I haven't found 'him' yet. But I have got a pretty good list of who 'he' is not. _

_1. Itachi_

_2. Hidan_

_3. Lee_

_4. Deidara (not sure about this one, though. He's SO confusing)_

_What if he doesn't even want me to find him, Pig? What if he doesn't like me? Oh my God, WHAT IF HE HAS SOMEONE ALREADY?_

_I WOULD DIE. _

_Let's hope for the best, and hope it's not some creeper._

_Yours truly (you wish. Bitch),_

_Sakura the Merciless_

o

()

o

_**Where ARE they going?**_

_**What about Naruto and Sasuke?**_

_**Is Sasori jealous?**_

_**Is Itachi gay for Kisame?**_

_**Find out next chapter!**_

_**But only if I get lots of reviews ;)**_

o

()

o


	10. Hollaback Boy

::[]::[]::[]::

::[]::[]::

::[]::

**H**_o_l**l**_a_b**a**_c_k **B**_o_y

::[]::

::[]::[]::

::[]::[]::[]::

_How to Tell if Your Best Friend is in Love-Love With You_

_By_

_Ino _

_(With commentary by _Hinata, **Tenten, **_and __**Sakura**__)_

_1. He's VERY possessive. (Totally Sasuke!) _**(But he's possesive over everything) **(True. Remember when we were in elementary and he wouldn't let Naruto have a lick of his lollipop?) _**(I DON'T BLAME HIM!)**_

_2. He stares at you (OR YOUR _ASS_ETS) alot. __**(That is SO not Sasuke) **_**(It's Naruto, though) **_**(TENTEN!) **__(kukukuku...) _(Ino...you're scaring me)

_3. He gets jealous when other guys look at you. (THAT IS SO SASUKE!) _**(Seriously. Don't even deny it, Sak) **(It's true) _**(You guys all suck)**_

_4. He compliments you. (Sasuke's never been one for compliments) _**(Sad, but true)**

_5. He smiles at you. _**(HAHAHAHA) **_(Every time Sasuke smiles, a puppy dies) _

_6. He's nicer to you than other girls. __**(Sasuke doesn't really talk to other girls) **__(Huh. Maybe he's playing for the *other* team) __**(What's that supposed to mean?) **_**(Oh, Sakura)**

_7. He gives you The Look. _**(Does the Uchiha Death Glare count?) **_(OhmyGod, I nearly shit myself when he gave me that look once in seventh grade) __**(NEXT) **_(Sorry, Sak)

_8. He confesses that he's madly in love with you and you both ride into the sunset together on his dashing white horse. (I don't see that happening anytime soon) _(Sasuke's just not like that) **(I still say he wants to tap that) **_**(I TOLD YOU SO :p)**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Sakura **

**To: Sasuke**

i have been kidnapped

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura **

by who?

**From: Sakura **

**To: Sasuke**

deidara and sasori :( save meh!

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura **

fine. try not to get raped until we get there.

**From: Sakura **

**To: Sasuke**

fit you sarcastic comments do not, sasuke-kun :)

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura **

hn

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey?" I asked, realizing something very important, "Did you guys bring me a change of clothes?" I was still in the boxer shorts and baggy t shirt I had slept in, and it was getting kind of cold. Seriously, where are we going?

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other, and then simultaneously said "No."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Sakura **

**To: Sasuke**

bring me some clothes

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura **

do I looke like ur bitch?

**From: Sakura **

**To: Sasuke**

yah. bring my hot pink hoodie (THE SOFT ONE, THE OTHER FEELS LIKE SANDPAPER) and some jean shorts

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura **

whats the magic word

**From: Sakura **

**To: Sasuke**

now bitch

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura**

hn

**From: Sakura **

**To: Sasuke**

good boy :) dont forget underwear

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura**

i hate you

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You two are morons."

"It's your own fault, un."

"Yes. It's my fault I was kidnapped in the middle of the night by a couple of psycos who forgot to pack me a change of clothes."

"It was 3 a.m. Not midnight."

"Fuck you, Sasori. Fuck you and your little friend too."

"I'm not little, un!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Itachi **

**To: Sakura**

good morning my beautiful sugar plum

**From: Sakura **

**To: Itachi **

wtf

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Tobi **

**To: Sakura**

tobi is a good boy

**From: Sakura **

**To: Tobi**

are you tobi? are you really?

**From: Tobi **

**To: Sakura**

...tobi IS a good boy :p

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No, un."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"How about-"

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"Go die."

"I'll drag you down with me, bitch."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Naruto **

**To: Sakura**

i heard you got kidnapped

**From: Sakura **

**To: Naruto**

believe it

**From: Naruto **

**To: Sakura**

DONT WORRY SAKURA CUZ ME AND TEME WILL SAVE YOU

**From: Sakura **

**To: Naruto**

uh huh

**From: Naruto **

**To: Sakura**

IM SERIOUS SAKURA! IM ACTUALLY A NINJA AND CAN BEAT DOWN ANYONE WHO TRIES TO HURT YOU!

**From: Sakura **

**To: Naruto**

sure

**From: Naruto **

**To: Sakura**

I LOVE YOU MORE THAN RAMEN!

**From: Sakura **

**To: Naruto**

le gasp :O

**From: Naruto **

**To: Sakura**

dont ever let me say that again D; i have to go pray to the ramen king 4 forgiveness now

**From: Sakura **

**To: Naruto**

you ruined the moment

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Itachi **

**To: Sakura**

I hope your day is going spiffy

**From: Sakura **

**To: Itachi**

ITS 5:34. GO BACK TO FUCKING SLEEP.

**From: Itachi **

**To: Sakura**

I like em feisty.

be mine, haruno. be mine.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We're here."

I looked up from my raspberry (phone) to see Deidara pulling into a scarcely crowded parking lot.

_When did he and Sasori switch places?_

"Around the time you were texting Tobi."

I gave him a weird look, as if to say 'um, okay. Stalker.' and asked the question we've all been waiting for.

"So where the fuck are we?"

"Take a look for yourself, un."

And so I did. Peeking out the window, I read the large sign that hung from a metal arc that I assumed was the entrance to this mysterious place.

"'Wet and Wild Water Park'" I read it again in my head, just to be sure that I wasn't mistaken. I wasn't.

I screamed.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I can't believe they took my to a _water park. _How did they know I loved places like these? But, wait...

"I don't have a bathing suit!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "They have a gift shop here, Sakura. We'll just buy you one."

I screamed again.

"LET'S GO!"

And then I high-tailed it out of that car, Sasori and Deidara hot on my tail.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura**

where are you?

**From: Sakura **

**To: Sasuke**

OMFGFNIOAWEFIM AT WET AND WILD WATER PARK!

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura**

k. see you in fifteen min

**From: Sakura **

**To: Sasuke**

it takes like four hours to get here tho

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura**

that place is right across from the mall, sakura

**From: Sakura **

**To: Sasuke**

...

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura**

?

**From: Sakura **

**To: Sasuke**

FUCK

**From: Sasuke **

**To: Sakura**

hn

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"There's like, nobody here." I noted as me, Sasori, and Deidara wandered through the park, trying to find the gift store without using a map because maps were for people like the fat guy with sunscreen on his nose and fishnet tights who had just walked by and pinched Deidara's ass.

"It's because we came on a weekday."

"OW!"

"Suck it up," I told him, finally spotting the shop about halfway down the from where we were.

"There it is!" I said, jogging to get there faster. It was time to to get wet and wild, _dammit._

"Wait up!"

"No! Run faster!"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was really only two minutes we walked inside the small shop and I went right to the bathing suits. I had already decided on a bikini, because I didn't want a weird tan line, the question was which one I should get.

_Damn, _I thought. They sure had a large selection for such a small store. at least three walls were lined from top to bottom with racks of swimwear, all of them various shades and sporting some kind of logo.

_I guess they get paid to stock this stuff, _I thought as I pulled a coca cola string bikini off it's rack. The bottom was solid red, low cut and totally cute. The top was white, with coca written in thick red cursive on one cup, and cola written the same way on the other. It tied around my neck with red strings.

"I'll take this one." I told the cashier, placing it on the register. Reaching into my pocket for some money, I came up empty handed. Most people don't keep cash in their pajama bottoms.

"I'm paying," Sasori came up behind me, surprising me, and put a twenty on the counter. "Keep the change." He nodded to the cashier, something I noticed all guys did, took my hand and lead me out of the shop to were Deidara was already in his swim trunks. He motioned to the bathroom behind him.

_He's still holding my hand!_

"Go change, un."

"This day is gonna be awesome!" I skipped into the women's restroom happily, humming to myself. I had long since forgotten about Naruto and Sasuke, caught up in all the amusement park excitement. Really, I should learn to keep better track of things.

Stuff like this always bites me in the ass.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasori smirked as he watched Sakura's retreating figure. There was just something about her-he couldn't put a name to it-that drew him in like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was her hair, so soft and long and just _different _from all the other girls he'd dated. Maybe it was her confidence, and how she honestly didn't seem to care at all what he thought.

She was just so...precious. But at the same time, he knew she could handle herself. She was funny and emotional and so much fun to tease. She was his best friend and true love all wrapped into one. Sakura made his heart pound at an unsafe rate.

_And, _he thought, glancing over at Deidara, who looked equally as smitten as he felt, _I'm not the only one she's got wrapped around her little finger._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey teme, are we there yet?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"But temeeeeeee-"

"Shut up."

"...are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"_No._"

"Now-HOLY SHIT, TEME. YOU ALMOST CRASHED INTO THAT OLD LADY!"

"hn."

"..."

"..."

"...Are we there y-OW! THAT IS NOT THE PROPER WAY TO USE A CELL PHONE, MISTER!"

"...hn."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Remember readers, I TAKE REQUESTS!**

**Seriously, I'm dying of someone to ask me to write something for them :(**

**SAVE ME FROM THIS WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Next chapter is going to be so much fun to write :D**

**Now review, or I'll make Deidara blow up the water park.**

**Wait, that's actually a good idea...**

**Next chapter HAS t be wild, so if you have any insane ideas like the one I just thought ****of, **

**leave it in your review and let me know :) I take all your suggestions into ****consideration. **

**Thanks, now;**

R

_E_

**V**

I

_E_

**W**

!

**(Review, dammit)**


	11. Rude Boy

[]::[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]

[]::[]

_**R**__u__**d**__e__** B**__o__**y**_

[]::[]

[]::[]::[]

[]::[]::[]::[]

**From: Itachi **

**To: Sasori**

Where r u?

**From: Sasori **

**To: Itachi**

places

**From: Itachi **

**To: Sasori**

places like the water park?

**From: Sasori **

**To: Itachi**

WTF TOLD YOU?

**From: Itachi **

**To: Sasori**

No 1

i guessed

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Deidara."

"Yeah, un?"

"We have an issue."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay, dobe. We're here."

Naruto gazed up at the water park entrance, hypnotized by the intricate dark blue and orange color scheme.

"Dobe!"

"What?" Naruto's head snapped towards Sasuke.

"Go sniff Sakura out."

Naruto saluted his best friend, "Yes sir!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Itachi **

**To: Pein, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Hidan**

get your asses to the water park

NOW

**From: Pein **

**To: Itachi**

IM the leader

i tell you what to do

bitch.

**From: Itachi **

**To: Pein**

sakura is there

**From: Pein **

**To: Itachi**

let me put my swim trunks on

**From: Itachi **

**To: Pein**

the ones with the red clouds?

**From: Pein **

**To: Itachi**

fuck yeah

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I grinned and hugged Sasori from behind. We were on the Wild Water slide and the fat guy monitoring the ride had only given us a two person raft. So while me and Sasori had the ride of our lives together Deidara was stuck with this old pervy guy who kept talking about how he saved 50% on car insurance by switching to Geico.

"Ready? Here you go." The fat guy gave our raft and push and we went flying into the dark tunnel. I screamed while Sasori just kinda leaned back against my front and chilled.

"AHHHH!"

"Sakura, you're breaking my eardrums."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Sakur-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Now, I don't know if he was trying to shut me up or if my mouth just looked very inviting, but right as the raft slipped out of the end of the slide and we were forced into the cold pool water, Sasori grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. Underwater. with the raft hovering upside-down above us, casting a funky orange glow.

Instead of swimming to the surface and getting air like I wanted, Sasori angled his head and deepened the kiss, slipping me the tongue when I gasp for non-existant air.

One hand came down to play with the strings on my bikini bottom and the other tangled in my hair. I pushed against his chest to get him to back off a little, but was met only by undeniably lean abs.

By the time Sasori finally broke the kiss, I was turning blue.

"You almost drowned me!" I accused as I dragged my soaking self out of the pool and snagged my towel off the benches we left them on.

Sasori rolled his eyes and leaned over me to grab his towel, "You liked it."

"No. I like having air to breath!"

"What's going on, un?"

I blushed bright red as Deidara came up from behind me. A ninja I was not.

"N-nothing!"

He raised one golden eyebrow at me, "Didn't sound like nothing."

"It _was_nothing." Sasori said, coming to my aid. I was dying to ask why he had kissed me, but it would have to wait until Deidara was out of sight.

Deidara shrugged, not caring or just not wanting to push the topic. I admit I felt a little bit guilty for after he had confessed to me and all, but I couldn't help it that Sasori kissed me. Even if I did enjoy it.

WHICH I DID NOT.

"So which ride do you wanna go on next, un?"

I looked over at Deidara, who gestured to the park surrounding us. Grinning sheepishly, I looked around at all the different rides we could go on. There was a funnel thing, a multi-colored slide, a panda-shaped thing, and-

WTF was up with that plant?

Did it just _move_?

"Um..." I trailed off, trying not to look to hard at the tropical shrub that was no doubt imported. "I gotta use the bathroom, so I'll meet you guys at that funnel-looking thing..."

"Okay, un."

"Take your time."

And they left, just like good bitches. But the plant was still moving. I went up to it and, trying not to look like a psycho, whispered "Hello?" onto one of the leaves.

Two eyes opened and blink at me threw the shrub.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Nice job, Zetsu." Someone commented as I scrambled away from the plant and into someone's six-pack.

"Did you get her?"

Oh, I knew that voice.

"Itachi, GO FUCK YOURSELF."

The boy in question smirked at me as he helped Zetsu out from the bush. He advanced towards me, causing me to back into Kisame's chest even more. But I doubt he minded, judging by his snickering.

"I'd rather let you do it."

"Keep dreaming."

"Oh, I will."

Itachi flashed me a pedosmirk, and as Kisame's large hands locked around my wrists, I got the undeniable feeling that I was completely screwed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Itachi **

**To: Sasori**

guess what i've got~

**From: Sasori **

**To: Itachi**

herpes?

**From: Itachi **

**To: Sasori**

ur half right

**From: Sasori **

**To: Itachi**

?

i give. what do you got?

**From: Itachi **

**To: Sasori**

a certain little cherry blossom you failed to keep in your possession.

**From: Sasori **

**To: Itachi**

?

da fuck

**From: Itachi **

**To: Sasori**

SAKURA

**From: Sasori **

**To: Itachi**

oh shit!

**From: Itachi **

**To: Sasori**

as i was saying earlier

BWAHAHAHAHA!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Deidara."

"Yeah, un?"

"We have another issue."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey teme, where's Sakura?"

Sasuke ground his teeth together, "If I knew, I would've told you by now."

"Oh."

"Hn."

"Hey teme? Have you found her yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now-"

"NO!"

"...Are you _sure_?"

"YES!"

"...oh..."

"Hn."

"...Hey, teme?"

"NO! NONONONONONO!"

"..."

"..."

"I was just gonna say, wasn't that your brother?"

"Hn?"

"What's he doing going into the women's restroom?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom."

"But this is the _women's _room!"

"Well, I can't bring you into the men's room, now can I?"

I sighed as Itachi pushed me into the single-person bathroom. The smell hit me before anything else did, a disgusting odor that made you believe the place hadn't been cleaned for years.

"Ewww..." I moaned, pinching my nose. "This is gross!"

"Suck it up," Itachi said, shutting and locking the door behind him. Kisame and Tobi had retreated to the funnel ride that I sent Deidara and Sasori to wait for me at, so it was just the two of us.

_**Rape him. Rape him now. Quick, while nobody's watching!**_

_Um, no._

"Why did you drag me in here?" I demanded, placing my free hand on my hip.

"I needed to tell you something." Itachi said, advancing towards me. I backed up in an attempt to keep him at a distance, but ran out of luck when my back hit the wall.

Ew. This better not leave mold on my swimsuit.

Itachi took his time to get to me, but for some reason I couldn't move. I was rooted to my spot against the wall. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that once our gazes met, I couldn't look away. I felt like a trapped mouse, just waiting for the cat to come and get me.

"So Sakura," Itachi drawled, placing one hand on the wall next to my head and the other on my hip. He towered over me, a good six feet five inches tall. "Remember the last time we were in this position?"

"You mean that one time you molested me?" This conversation was not going where I wanted it to. I needed to steer it clear of any sexual implications.

"You can't molest the willing," He smirked, leaning down to whisper it in my ear. "Are you willing, Sa-ku-ra?"

I didn't like the way he said my name. It sounded so..._sensual. _

"I-"

"Shhh, you don't need to talk." And just as his lips grazed mine, the door burst open, flooding light into the dark room.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, clad in his blue hula-flower swim trunks. I bought those for him two summers ago, and in return he gave me a thin braided choker that I wore until it broke the last month of school.

Sasuke spotted me first, and then his brother. He gave him the infamous Uchiha glare as he stalked up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"You _bastard,_" Sasuke spat, "Stay the hell away from her!"

He wrapped an arm possessively around me as Itachi looked on bemusedly.

"I can't help it if Sakura-chan likes me more." He said, irritating smirk still in place. I was so ready to fully curse him to next week, but Sasuke beat me there.

"I've known her since we were five, obviously she likes me more. She hate you, being around you, and how you can never keep your fucking hands to yourself! If you touch her one more time, _I'll rip your fucking throat out!"_

Couldn't of said it better myself, Sasuke-kun.

Except I would've replaced throat with balls.

Sasuke stormed out of the bathroom, me in tow. I couldn't see Naruto, as a small crowd had formed around the door. We must've created more of a ruckus than I thought. I even spotted the life-guard pushing past pedestrians to see if someone had been hurt.

"Teme! What happened?" Naruto asked as he bounded up to us. He looked from me to Sasuke to the possessive arm Sasuke had slung around my waist curiously, obviously wondering if he should ask about it or not.

"Let's talk about it later," I told him, as Sasuke looked like he might explode. "Right now, why don't we go find some food? I'm hungry."

Naruto grinned at me, distracted by the promise of getting a free meal, "Sounds good, but the teme is paying!"

I sighed in relief, thank God for people like Naruto. With any luck, I would be able to drag them on some rides and just forget about the way Sasuke had acted today. He'd never blown up on someone like that before, it was almost like he was jealous or something.

But that couldn't be, because this was Sasuke and that just couldn't happen. We were just friends.

_He'd said it himself a million times._

_**But not once this summer.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Itachi **

**To: Kisame**

the game has begun

**From: Kisame **

**To: Itachi**

is that why you just went into the women's bathroom?

**From: Itachi **

**To: Kisame**

we're playing to win

be prepared

**From: Kisame **

**To: Itachi**

ok

but im not paying for ur bikini

**From: Itachi **

**To: Kisame**

stfu

flounder

**From: Kisame **

**To: Itachi**

dont hate

appreciate

dark vader :p

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TBC!**

**A big thanks to **organizationkhII **and** faintingfangirl1 **for the great ideas for this chapter!**

**Now review, dammit, before I get Hidan on your asses!**

**(just kidding; I love you guys and your reviews!)**

**But seriously.**

**Review. **

**PS: Remember people, I TAKE REQUESTS!**

**All ya gotta do is PM me and be all "dont you lyke, take requests?"**


	12. Paparazzi

XOXOX

XOX

**P**_a_p**a**_r_a**z**_z_i

XOX

XOXOX

Sasuke Uchiha was _not _happy.

As many of his friends knew, Sasuke was a _very _possessive person. Especially when it came to Sakura Haruno, the girl they all knew he had fallen hard for. But with her sparkling green eyes, long bubble gum hair and curvy yet not too voluptuous figure, what guy _wouldn't _want her?

She wasn't vain, either, like some girls were. Sakura had her head screwed on right. she knew what she wanted and how to get it, and she was funny and bubbly and just _fun to be around. _She was full of personality, something the stoic Uchiha seemed to be lacking.

Maybe that was the reason he had yet to confess to her. Maybe Sasuke just had to much pride to admit such a thing. If Sakura had one flaw, it had to be her obliviousness. She had no clue the effect she had on guys, and carried on without a care in the world.

But that didn't stop Sasuke from wanting to strangle Kiba for flirting so shamelessly with her when he had met up with them at the water park.

"Kiba-kun, don't be such a pervert!" Sakura laughed, lightly swatting Kiba's arm. Sasuke ground his teeth together.

"Hey teme, Sakura-chan, let's check out some of the rides!" Naruto shouted from his place near the concession stand. He was waving one arm in the air frantically, attracting the attention of manny passerby.

"That's sounds like a great idea! I'll come with you guys!" Kiba grinned, knowing full well what he was doing to Sasuke. It was just so much fun to piss him off, and it wasn't like flirting with Sakura was something he reluctant to do.

Sasuke's hands itched to toss a towel over Sakura's exposed body, but instead he sighed and gave a grunt of agreement to Naruto's idea. Sakura grabbed his hand and skipped in the general direction of the rides, Naruto and Kiba in tow.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Kiba To: Neji**

guess where i am

**From: Neji To: Kiba**

if you say another dark closet with Hinata, i will personally rip your balls off.

if you have any in the first place, that is.

**From: Kiba To: Neji**

jeez. i was gonna say at the water park with sasuke naruto and sakura. no need to get all lord protector on me.

**From: Neji To: Kiba**

sakura haruno?

**From: Kiba To: Neji**

the very one.

she looks amazing in a bikini, btw.

**From: Neji To: Kiba**

ill be there in ten minutes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi watched Sakura bound into the line for the Toaster Coaster, enviously taking not of the way she held onto his younger brother's hand like it was a life-raft.

He sighed, knowing full-well how Sasuke felt about the pink-haired beauty. If Itachi was in his position, they would already be together. But he knew that even if Sakura felt the same way that Itachi did, they could never be together.

Itachi loved his younger brother too much to steal his first and only crush.

He watched fondly as Sakura whispered something to Sasuke, a blush forming on his cheeks. Sakura remained blissfully unaware of that and laughed at a comment Kiba-he thinks that was the name of the dog-like boy following them-made. Naruto thunked Sasuke on the back, saying something obviously teasing from the way his blush darkened.

"Something wrong, Itachi?" Kisame asked, taking a seat on the bench next to him.

Itachi shrugged, not taking his eyes off the group. Now another pale boy had joined them, sacrificing his high place in line to come stand with their group. He greeted Sakura politely, but must've said something to anger the girl because her face turned red and she slapped him.

Kisame followed Itachi's gaze, sighing when he saw what he was staring at. "She's stunning."

"She is." Itachi agreed.

"Do you think he'll ever tell her about-" Kisame started to question, eyes on Sasuke, but was cut off by the dark-haired college freshman next to him.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't, someone else will beat him to the punch." Itachi stating, taking note of the lovesick way Kiba and Naruto stared at Sakura as she laughed and chatted on.

Kisame looked at him, his face darkening. He knew how Itachi felt, and how the rest of the guys Sakura met felt. Hell, even he was smitten by the pink-haired beauty. "That's not what I meant."

Itachi ignored his question, instead opting to change the subject. "I think we should just give up on the bet. I'm not really feeling it anymore."

"Yeah," Kisame agree, leaning back against the bench, "me neither. We'll talk to Pein about it later."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura was having the time of her life.

At least, until she spotted Sai a little ways ahead of them in line and called his name.

"Hello, Ugly."

"Go to hell!" She snapped after giving his cheek a well-deserved hit. Behind her, Kiba growled his agreement, and Sasuke's grip tightened on her hand.

Naruto, however, actually went as far as to grab the front of Sai's shirt and threaten to rip his balls off if he ever called her that again.

"Then I'll be dickless like you." Sai commented, fake smile still plastered on his face.

"I HAVE A DICK! DO YOU HAVE TO SEE IT TO BELIEVE IT?"

"Naruto, keep it in your pants, _please_!" Sakura laughed, reveling in the memories of the four of them. Naruto and Sai had always been like this, from the moment they met back in grade school. Sasuke had stayed with a relative of his that year, leaving Naruto and Sakura all alone.

Well, not really. They had each other and the rest of their class, but still.

And then Sai moved to Konoha, and Sakura thought he was so strange with his pale skin and fake smiles. The rest of their class thought so too, and Sai was soon left all alone, isolated from the rest of the students.

Sakura could still remember perfectly the day they became friends.

_"What are you drawing?" Sakura asked, sauntering in to her elementary teacher, Kakashi-sensei's classroom. It was empty save for her and Sai, as the rest of the class went outside for recess. Sakura wanted to ask her teacher if there were any spare jump ropes for double-dutch, which is why she came back in._

_Sai, doubled over a drawing notebook that was wider than his head didn't even look up. "A picture." He said._

_That was weird, Sakura thought. Normally Sai would at least muster a fake smile in her presence. She hated the way he never smiled for real, which was the reason she tended to avoid him. But it seemed like he was always so lonely now, what with the rest of the class isolating him._

_"What kind of picture?" Sakura asked, sauntering over to him confidently. Even in grade school, Sakura was that girl everyone admired and liked. She always stood up for what she believed in, and walked right over walls people put up over themselves to keep others out. She was the one that finally made Sasuke-kun open up, after all._

_Sai frowned down at his work, obviously not satisfied with with something._

_Sakura couldn't understand what, though. It was a beautiful crayon drawing of the swing set outside, way too good for any non-prodigy to draw. The only thing was that it was completely bare, nobody was on the swings, but one still flew up into the air as if someone was pumping away on top of it._

_"Wow," She breathed, "that's so good!"_

_Sai looked up at her, something akin to pride in his eyes. "You really think so?"_

_"Yeah!" Sakura cheered, "it's beautiful!"_

_Sai gave her that fake smile of his, "unlike you, Ugly."_

_Her jaw dropped. "You-!"_

_Just then, the bell that signaled the end of recess rung, and the sound of voices flooded the hallway. _

_Sai smiled, for real this time. "Just kidding." He stood up and gathered his art supplies in his arms. "You should let me draw a picture of you one day."_

_Sakura returned his smile, "How about tomorrow at recess? Will that be enough time?"_

_"You'd miss recess for me?" He asked incredulously._

_"Of course!" She shouted as their class rushed back into the room, chatting excitedly before the teacher came in and demanded silence. "In fact, you should meet my friend Naruto! I'll bring him, too!"_

And that was that.

Naruto and Sai had the same kind of love-hate relationship Sasuke and Naruto had. Sometimes, Sakura even wondered if Sai harbored a small crush on Naruto. She was proved wrong when right before leaving Konoha and moving away for middle school, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Naruto had been furious, stating that he wanted to do it. Sakura laughed it off though, and gave him, Sai, and Sasuke all a kiss goodbye. She had promised to keep in touch and to not let Suna change her. And for the most part, she did.

_For the most part. _Sakura sighed. She was so bubbly back in Konoha, but nobody in Suna thought of her that way. The kids at that school thought of her as 'Spicy Sakura.' Everyone but her true friends knew her as the girl who always stood up for her class. The cool girl.

But really, Sakura was just too nervous and shy about going to a new school to be herself. That was why when introducing herself to her new classmates, she had said' Nice to meet cha'." And strut to her seat with confidence and ease that make people think she was too cool for them.

Yeah, everyone loved her there, but they were too afraid she would laugh at them if they tried to be her friend.

_"Everyone, we have a new student." The teacher, Kurenai-sensei told her class. The students diverted their attention to the girl standing in front of them. Sakura took that as her cue to introduce herself._

**Say something, you baka!**

But what if they don't like me!

**Play it cool!**

_Sakura did as inner said __**(**__**Geniusly-Unique**__**! This is for you ;)**__, slinging her bag over her shoulder with one hand and placing the other on her hip. She stuck out a knee and balanced her weight on her other leg. _

_"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet cha'."_

_And then, still trying to play it cool, Sakura strut to the only empty desk by the window with confidence. She placed her case on the desk and pulled out her seat, at down and flipped her hair over he shoulder._

_From the seat in front of her, Sakura heard a girl whisper to her friend "She's so cool!"_

_"I know!" The girl whispered back. "I mean, just look a her hair! It's like she's making a statement! Like 'I don't care what you think!'"_

_"I bet her parents are famous actors or something!"_

_"Really? Wow, I heard they were doctors!"_

_"She must be really smart!"_

_Sakura stayed quiet, afraid to say something and have them think badly of her. She stayed like that until that summer, when she met Ino, Hinata, Karin, Tenten, and Temari at the Suna beach. They hit it off immediately, and Ino said they didn't care how she was in school, as long as she was herself around them._

_They even got in the same class that following year and made a name for themselves. Everyone knew them as the popular girls, the ones who created trouble in schoo land got payback on bullies and unfair teachers. And Sakura was the one who stood up to adults in front of the entire class and protected kids from bullies, though she was still 'Spicy Sakura.'_

_In reality, they were just a groupd of friends who wanted to have as muc hfun as possible. And of course they did. It was just the way they rolled. _

"That was the greatest roller coaster ride ever!" Naruto declared, stumbling away from the ride dizzily. Sakura herself wasn't feeling too steady on her feet, and had to lead against Sasuke for support.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" Sasuke grumbled. He obviously wasn't having a good time, even if Sakura _was _clinging to him.

"What?" Kiba looked at him like he had lost his mind. "We're just getting started!"

"Aw, just a few more hours, Sasuke! Please?" Sakura looked up at him pleadingly, pushing out her lower lips for emphasis. Sasuke sighed, knowing he couldn't deny her.

"Fine. But I'm not going on anymore roller coasters."

"Deal!" Her and Naruto both grinned.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Sasuke's head snapped up, just in time to spot his least favorite person heading towards them.

"What are _you _doing here?" Naruto growled, beating his best friend to the punch.

Neji Hyuuga smirked, tossing his long brown hair over his shoulder just like he had done for that Pantene commercial. "I just thought I'd stop by."

"Well, you can leave now." Sai smiled.

Sakura rolled her eyes at their antics, "Oh, c'mon guys! I haven't seen Neji in forever! Hey!" She said, remembering something, "I met your cousin in Suna! We're like best friends now. How come you never told me about Hinata?"

Neji shrugged, enjoying the way all of Sakura's attention was focused on him. He ignored the jealous glares from the rest of the boys. "It didn't seem important."

Sasuke's arm tightened on Sakura's waist. "That's nice. We were just going back to my house to change and hot the boardwalk." He said, knowing full-well that Neji couldn't stand the boardwalk because of the smell of the greasy food.

"I'll come along, I've been wanting to check out some of the surf shops, anyway." Neji replied with a glare of his own.

"You don't surf!" Naruto accused.

"Now I do."

Sakura rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. "Let's just go, guys."

"Fine." But they didn't stop glowering.

Sakura sighed, realizing that she had a long day ahead of her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**From: Pein To: Itachi **

i see no sakura

**From: Itachi To: Pein**

thats because she left.

btw, im calling off the bet.

**From: Pein To: Itachi**

you whoremuffin.

and only i hold the power to call off bets!

**From: Itachi To: Pein**

SMD, ho.

**From: Pein To: Itachi**

sleep with one eye open, uchiha.

**From: Itachi To: Pein**

hn.

bitch.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Yes. I did just call off the bet.**

**DON'T HATE ME! **

**It's just I've got alot on my plate and this fic is going to come to an end soon, and the bet would just add more useless chapters!**

**Don't worry, though. There at least five more chapters left. I know not much happened in this chapter, but I needed to put in background information about how Sakura was after she moved away! **

**And yes, Sakura did move TO Suna FROM Konoha, just to make that clear. It should be stated in other chapters, but that's just a reminder. **

**Get ready, the end of summer ball is coming! I'm going to put up a poll of dress choices for Sakura's ballgown, so be sure to check that out on my profile and vote for the one you like!**

**Now review!**

**(please :)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
